Laws of Attraction
by jackpittgregor
Summary: This is an RP that I wrote with TheWidowNatasha on tumblr. Summary - An Alternate Universe where Natasha and Loki are lawyers. Loki arrives for his first day of work at a new law firm and is immediately attracted to fellow lawyer, Natasha. One problem, she is married to the D.A., Clint Barton.
1. Chapter 1

Natasha was on the fast track to becoming partner in her law firm, Coulson & Associates. She was the youngest senior associate in the company, and feared in virtually all of the courtrooms in the tri-state area. She was given the nickname "The Black Widow" thanks to her take-no-prisoners reputation.

Her husband, Clint Barton, was an equally successful lawyer, working as an Assistant District Attorney. He appeared to be on the fast track to a high-powered political career. From the outside looking in, one would think that the beautiful and successful Natasha Romanoff had the picture-perfect life…but what they failed to see were the nights she'd get pressured from her husband to leave work early, only to come home to an empty house. They never saw their arguments over the cases she took, and how he thought they might be "damaging" to his future political ambitions.

They only saw the fake smiles and disingenuous displays of affection they put on in front of people at social events and parties.

Natasha was unhappy, so she dove into work, determined to make partner and reach the top of her game. Clint, wanting a ready-made, picture perfect family to be ready for the cameras by the time he launched his political career, began to pressure his wife to put her career on the back burner so that they could start a family. When Natasha refused, that drove an even bigger wedge between the already distant husband and wife.

She just dove further into work.

Natasha was sure that her hard work would pay off until she was informed that a new lawyer would be joining the firm. He was a highly sought after prospect who had been courted by dozens of law firms, but somehow, Coulson & Associates had managed to snatch him up.

He'd studied at Cambridge and his track record was very similar to her own, from what she'd heard. Both of them had a reputation for being killers in the courtroom. He was a threat to her fast track to making partner. Before she even lay eyes on him, her disdain for him was palpable.

Today was to be his first day, and the office was abuzz with excitement. Natasha was busy concentrating on work. She had a folder firmly tucked in her arm when she rounded the corner, slamming into the broad chest of a tall figure. Her papers went everywhere, and a sharp curse slipped from her mouth as she bent down to pick them up. When she glanced up to mutter an apology to the person she'd run into, she was met with a pair of the most intense green eyes she'd ever seen.

Loki Odinson was the youngest of two children. His parents were British royals. So far down in the line of succession that it didn't even bare mentioning but it was a source of great pride for his father. Lord Odin, the Earl of Kent and member of the Most Noble Order of the Garter prided himself on his chivalry, his integrity and his all around perfect nature.

To say that he was a perfectionist was an understatement and he held his children to the same high standards to which he held himself. Standards that Loki failed at miserably while his older brother excelled. The blonde, blue eyed Thor was a source of never ending boasting for his father and the root of eternal resentment from his younger sibling.

Loki had spent his entire childhood in the shadow of all things Thor. Barely garnering a second glance from his father except to scold him for his mischievous pranks. His father lauded over his eldest son's skill's in sports and scoffed at Loki's useless talents in the creative arts. Try as he might there was nothing that he could do to make himself equal to his brother in his father's eyes. Even in colleges, Loki was accepted to Cambridge which was a source of great pride to the aspiring lawyer but his father was too busy praising his eldest son's continued success at his studies in the University of Oxford to pay much notice to Loki's accomplishments.

It was his final year at Cambridge that he discovered that he was adopted. A fact that his parents had kept hidden from him all of his life. His mother had wanted another child but complications from Thor's birth had made it impossible so they had adopted him. Suddenly, everything made sense. The reason that he never felt like he belonged and why the golden boy was always the favored child no matter what he did. His anger was palpable and the truth drove a huge wall between him and his family. He wanted nothing to do with any of them and put all of his energies into his studies and becoming the finest and most successful lawyer imaginable. He would prove once and for all that he was not just Thor's equal but he was far better than him.

Now, he was here in the States and making a name for himself as the go to man when you wanted a sure win. He had an impeccable case record. He never lost. The fact was that he would do whatever it took to win. He had been wooed by this law firm to join their ranks and today was his first day. He was determined to make partner. And when he wanted something he didn't give up until it was his.

Loki moved along the halls on his way to his first meeting with the Firm's Partners. The young woman at the reception had told him that their office was this way. As he turned the corner a woman walked right into him, her folder and papers falling all over. Loki sighed and rolled his eyes at the disturbance as he knelt down to help her pick up the papers. "You should really watch where you're going, pet," he quipped as he moved to hand her the sheets of paper that he had collected. His breathing caught for a moment as he took in the sight of the dark blue eyes that stared back at him. Her lush red curls falling about her face as she brushed them behind her ear. She was quite beautiful, he mused as his lips upturned in the slightest of smirks.

Natasha was snapped out of her daze when he called her 'pet'. She glared at the man as she swept her papers back into the folder and stood gracefully before the dark haired man before her. He was handsome…that was the first thing she noticed, but he'd definitely rubbed her the wrong way already.

The red head straightened out her black pencil skirt as she straightened and tossed a red curl over her shoulder, "I'm no ones pet…you must be Loki Odinson…your reputation precedes you."

"Oh does it now?" Loki mused as his sideways smile grew more pronounced. She really was quite delicious to look at and she had an attitude to match her fiery locks. He could tell that already. His interest was piqued. "Pardon me, darling. It is merely an expression. I meant no offense, truly." He remarked in his silky accent as he took a step closer. "You have me at a disadvantage, pet." He gave her a devilish wink as he deliberately used the word again. "You know my name but I don't know yours."

Natasha's jaw clenched at his continued use of pet names. Forcing herself to be professional, she held out a hand, "Natasha Romanoff. I'm the only senior associate here, so I take it we'll be forced to work together."

Just then, Phil Coulson, senior most partner and founder of the firm approached, "Oh good. You've met. That saves me time and trouble. Loki, your office is going to be directly across from Natasha's. She's our headlining player here and will be able to show you the ropes, won't you, Widow?"

Natasha fixed the newcomer with a polite, but firm stare as a smirk ghosted over her luscious lips, "Of course…that won't be a problem at all."

Loki grabbed hold of the hand that she offered and gave it a firm shake but when he was done he brought it to his lips and lightly kissed the back of her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, darling." He grinned down at her. Just as his new boss approached from down the hall and filled him in on the location of his new office.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir," Loki stated as he shook the senior partner's hand before turning his attention back to the pretty lady at his side. "I look forward to learning the ropes," he winked.

"I'll leave you to settle in to your new surroundings. We are thrilled to have you aboard, Loki." Coulson offered as he gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder before continuing down the corridor.

"So, Natasha, shall you show me to my new office?" Loki grinned as his dark emerald eyes sparkled down at her. "I have a feeling I'm going to love the view, pet."

Natasha couldn't deny the warm feeling that flowed through her body when he kissed her hand, but she was all business…and this guy was flirting. Hard. She narrowed her eyes and turned around to lead him down the hall. She could practically feel his eyes roam her figure as they walked. She led them down a small hallway, with their offices being the only ones at the end of it. She motioned toward the spacious office which was a mirror image of her own. It included a wall of windows and spacious desk.

She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the door before motioning into the room, "We'll be sharing a secretary, so we'll have to make sure not to overwhelm her with tedious crap…" Natasha started to walk away, but turned around, "Another thing…no one calls me darling except my husband…"

Honestly, she didn't give a shit what Clint called her, but the man who stood before her was obviously used to women fawning over him. A classic case of being used to getting what he wanted. He was handsome, smart, successful and rich. She knew his type…or so she thought.

"A husband, my condolences,pet," Loki smirked as he stood in the doorway of his new office. "I've always found the idea of marriage to be so tedious and mind-numbingly boring." Her brows furrowed and her lips scrunched up into the most delicious pout as he spoke. He definitely wouldn't mind getting to know her in a more intimate way, married or not. "Well, darling, if your husband takes offense than you just explain to him that other countries have different ways of speaking and I mean nothing by it." He took another step closer to her as he licked his lips expectantly. "Tell me, Natasha, when would you like to have me…" his mouth upturned as his eyes sparkled with mischief. "in your office… to show me the ropes."

Natasha had to force herself not to take a step backwards when he approached. Him being that close unnerved her, and sent soft shivers up her spine. She cleared her throat and ran a hand through her red curls before turning toward her office, "Come on…I've got time right now."

She ventured into her office and moved to her file cabinet. She bent over to fish some files out of the lower cabinet and spotted him blatantly staring at her ass. Natasha cleared her throat, "Your office has an even better view…"

"Eh heh heh heh, not from where I'm standing, pet," Loki smirked as he gave her a wink before he slowly moved toward the window. "So tell me, darling, how long have you been with this firm?"

Natasha rolled her eyes as she pulled out an armful of files and set them on her desk, "Seven years. They recruited me right out of law school. I graduated at the top of my class from Harvard. I hear you come from Cambridge."

She licked her thumb before she began flipping the pages of one of the folders to be sure the contents were in order, then handed it to him, "Here's the case that will be at the top of our load. We're representing a utilities firm against a class action suit by some of its former employees. The bigger companies come first, then, unless otherwise mentioned by a partner, we'll prioritize individual cases based on the settlement amount possible. But I've been working on this one since it came across my desk and…it's a two-person job."

Loki perused the file in his hands as he glanced back up at her. "This will probably require lots of late nights together prepping," he smirked while he glided a long slender finger along her desk. "I have a feeling we are going to get to know each other very well, pet. I hope your husband doesn't mind." His dark emerald eyes took a quick glance along the top of her desk. He didn't see any pictures of this husband of hers. In fact there was nothing on her desk that wasn't completely functional and work related. "So what else do you have for me in that pile of files, darling?"

Natasha tried not to allow herself to get distracted by his piercing eyes and deliciously inviting mouth, so she kept her eyes trained on the files before her. She gave him the rundown on a few different cases before handing them off and glancing at her watch, "I have a meeting with one of my clients in ten minutes, so if you'll excuse me…"

Loki didn't move when she moved to squeeze by him to exit her office, which meant that she had to brush her body provocatively against his to get out of the doorway. She only hoped he didn't hear the slight intake of breath when she moved past him.


	2. Chapter 2

As the days began to tick by, Natasha quickly realized how brilliant of a lawyer Loki was. Their big case was starting to pick up, so she had to make sure she made progress with her other clients before handing them off to junior associates.

During the first few weeks of Loki working there, she'd randomly see him going to lunch with a random, super model-type woman, or talking on the phone, thanking an unknown woman for a 'lovely evening'.

Their big case was headed to litigation, and they had a massive amount of work to get done outside of their normal case load…so, just as he predicted, they embarked on their first late-night working session together. Natasha had sandwiches brought in from a local takeout place and set up shop in the conference room as their offices emptied out, leaving them alone in the building.

Loki couldn't help but grin as he watched the last of the workers walk past the conference room windows. He observed her closely as she set up the conference room table. Setting everything out just so. She was a perfectionist that was obvious and extremely efficient. Which worked out very well for him. He didn't play around when it concerned his cases. He had a record to uphold. And there was no room for slip ups. She was always so controlled which was great for their line of work. But he had a feeling all of that went out the window in the bedroom and damn it if he wasn't anxious to find out if his summations were correct. He strutted across the room and leaned against the table so he was directly in front of her. "So where do you want me, pet?" he grinned as he grabbed the pickle next to her sandwich and took a bite.

Natasha had gotten used to his flirtations over the past few days, and was now a pro at pretending they didn't affect her, even though they clearly did. She'd feign annoyance and roll her eyes while he'd chuckle and grin…as if he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

She glared at him and lunged forward in an effort to snatch the pickle from him, but he moved away before she could.

"That's fine. I think there's an extra chocolate chip cookie in here that has my name on it!" she announced as she dug into one of the takeout bags and pulled the cookie out.

"You can sit wherever you like", she said, easing herself into a chair as she pulled her hair up in a bun and secured it with a pencil, exposing her slender neck. A few rogue strands fell around her face before she idly brushed them away and opened her laptop.

"Ahh, so the lady has a sweet tooth, good to know, darling" Loki mused as he finished the pickle and reached down for his laptop, settling himself in the seat directly next to her. He inclined closer to take a look at the deposition that she was reading over. His head leaning over her shoulder as her curls tickled the side of his face. He could smell the scent of her shampoo, strawberries. "That one could go either way," he remarked. "It could be more hurtful than helpful. I would leave it out, pet." His dark green eyes couldn't help but fall to her lips for a moment before he found himself licking his own subconsciously. "We have plenty more we don't need it."

"If you're sure…" she murmured, idly chewing on the edge of her pen as she closed the window out and continued typing. Two hours later, Natasha pulled the pencil out of her hair and leaned back in her chair, stretching languidly as her blouse rode up to reveal her taunt, creamy white stomach.

"I could go for some coffee…"

Loki was pouring himself a fresh cup when he heard her remark. He reached for a new mug and it brought it over to the table as leaned back against her chair. He had a perfect view of her stomach. He bet her skin felt like silk. He extended his arm toward her so that she could take the cup.

"Here you go, darling," he offered with a breathy drawl. As she reached to take the cup he grazed a finger lightly against hers. "Can't have you falling asleep on me now, can I, pet?" He sat down next to her, casually moving the seat ever so slightly closer.

Natasha thanked him and moaned appreciatively as she brought the mug to her lips and took a slow, careful sip, "So…do you call every woman you work with 'darling'? Or is that just a special pet name you reserve for your married co-workers?"

"Perhaps it's something I reserve for incredibly beautiful women whether their married or not, pet," He mused as he let his eyes roam her body, a slight smirk along his lips. "Does it really bother you?" He reached out and tucked a stray curl back behind her ear as his dark emerald eyes stared into her own.

Natasha stared at him for a moment, caught off-guard by the intimate contact. Clint never even bothered to touch her hair like that. She cleared her throat and diverted her gaze back to the screen of her computer before she was able to completely lose herself within those green orbs.

"It doesn't bother me. It's just…dancing the fine line of propriety. You've been flirting with me non-stop since day one and….I'm just surprised you think it's professional…"

"I believe as long as I'm highly professional in the courtroom and I do my job efficiently in the workplace that I can allow myself a little leeway with propriety, pet," Loki replied as he moved his hand to the corner of her laptop and closed it slowly. "I've never given much thought to conforming to proper behavior, darling. I think we've earned a little break, how about you?"

Natasha laughed softly and closed her laptop, "Yes, a break sounds good."

She stood and slipped her shoes off before walking toward the window, "So, your girlfriend doesn't have any problem with you being this flirtatious?"

"I like variety, darling," Loki winked. "I have several lady friends that I enjoy spending time with and if a woman has a problem with my playful nature that is none of my concern, pet." He followed her toward the window and sat down along the sill. "What about you? Is that husband of yours a very jealous man?"

Natasha smirked at him before looking back out over the bright lights of the city below them, "Sometimes…well, yes…he can be. Right now, he's immensely jealous of my job. Apparently I don't spend enough time at home to be a proper future politician's wife."

He paused, "So…give it to me straight, Loki. Are you a womanizer?"

"No, not at all, pet," Loki revealed as he drank in the sight of the woman in front of him. It didn't sound like her married life was very harmonious which was a plus for him. "For that I would have to promise them something that I had no intention of delivering on which I don't." He patted his hand against the window seat. "You can sit next to me. I won't bite," Loki smirked. "Unless you'd like me to, darling."

Natasha laughed and shook her head before she took a seat beside him, staring at the way he gazed at her, "You're really something. I keep getting the feeling you want to make me your latest and greatest conquest…now why is that?"

She fixed him with a stare as her deep, blue eyes bore into his, "If you have any ideas…I don't cheat. So if you're expecting these flirtations to lead anywhere, I should tell you that they won't. I'm married."

"That's a pity," Loki remarked, his voice soft and low as his eyes traveled to her legs as she crossed them at the knee. "If you ever change your mind, darling, please do let me know. I think your incredibly beautiful… but alas it seems that I will have to settle for flirting with you wildly and using my imagination for the rest, pet."

Natasha chuckled, "Wow…there is absolutely no shame in your game, huh? Part of me really admires the fact that you're so tenacious…that comes in handy in our line of work, after all. But, why do you think I'd risk five years of marriage just to be a notch on your bed post? Even if it were the best sex I ever had, I doubt it would be worth wrecking my life over…"

"Is that a challenge? Would you like me to try and convince you, pet?" Loki smirked as he leaned closer and placed his hand against her cheek as he brushed his thumb across her soft pink lips. "Darling, the best things in life always require a risk."

Natasha allowed him to touch her before slowly standing and moving back toward the conference table, "I wouldn't expect someone like you to value the sanctity of long-term relationships…of creating a home and family with someone. You seem so quick to attempt to seduce me into practically destroying my life…for what? Is it because I'm a challenge to you?"

"I think I heard an insult in there somewhere, pet," Loki smirked. "But there was such a flood of words coming at me at once I'm not quite sure. Eh heh heh heh. If I insulted you, darling, I apologize, that was not my attention, truly." He followed her back toward the conference table. He pulled out her chair and motioned for her to sit. "I'm not so nefarious as to have some deep dark plot to destroy your life. You intrigue me. I find you to be incredibly attractive and I think we would enjoy one another immensely. We should get back to work, darling."

Natasha let out a deep breath and nodded, "Yes. We should…"

They spent another couple of hours working before they decided to call it a night. The next day, Natasha unintentionally left her office door cracked while she took a call from Clint. As usual, he was upset over the late night she'd spent at work, and for the prospect of her pulling another late night tonight.

"Clint….I was a lawyer when you married me. You knew how important my career was when we started going out. That was one of the things you loved about me….when we met, I wasn't even sure I wanted kids…don't put words in my mouth….seriously? If you want a kid, I'm going to need a better reason than your political career…..no, that doesn't mean I'm ready!…yeah? Well, even if I was home it's not like you'd be paying attention to me…..whatever. I have work to do. Goodbye."

Loki walked across to Natasha's office to find out if she was still planning on puling another late work night this evening. As he neared the door he could hear her speaking. So her husband didn't pay any attention to her. What a sin, he mused as he knocked on the door gingerly before opening it up and peeking his head through.

"Just checking if we were still on for tonight, pet?" Loki inquired as he stepped further into the room. "But I understand if you have more pressing personal business to attend to. I'm fine with working on it alone this evening. Don't worry about it, darling."

Natasha nodded and raked a hand through her red curls before forcing herself to calm down. Clint had pissed her off…again, and she desperately needed to make sure that it didn't affect her attitude at work.

"Yes. Yeah…we're working tonight. Do you want sushi or something for dinner?"

"Shouldn't it be my turn to pick up dinner, pet?" Loki mused as he strutted to her side and sat on the edge of her desk. "In fact I insist. What would like me to get for you, darling?"

In that moment, Natasha found it ridiculous that she was getting more support and care from a flirtatious co-worker than she was from her husband. Nonetheless, she decided to go with it as she sighed and leaned back in her chair, massaging the bridge of her nose, "That would be great…sushi it is, then…I love sushi. It's my favorite food."


	3. Chapter 3

Loki strutted into the conference room just in time to get a perfect view of her sexy backside as she leaned across the table arranging their paperwork. He walked up and placed the food on the table.

"You're Sushi, Madame," He jested with a flourish of his hand. "And I've also brought you a little dessert, pet." He moved his other hand out from behind his back to reveal a small container of chocolate chip cookies. His dimples lightening up his face as he grinned widely.

Natasha smiled widely and took the container, "My my my….someone is good at remembering the details…I'm certain that goes over well for the ladies you romance."

She favored him with a wink of her eye before setting the container down and leaning over to look through the sushi boxes, "Mmmm, great choices…shall we get down to business?"

After the sushi was consumed and Natasha was nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie, they were neck deep in research with no end in sight.

He'd called her to his computer to take a look at something, so she walked over and leaned forward, her breast inadvertently brushing against his shoulder as she read the article he'd pulled up on his screen.

Loki felt her body brush against him as she leaned over to take a look at the document he had wanted her opinion on. He tilted his head to gaze at her as the curls of her hair tickled against his chin. She was so close. He could feel his body twitch with desire at her nearness.

"Now here I am trying to be on my best behavior, darling," Loki teased as his dark emerald eyes sparkled up at her mischievously. "And you have to go and torture me like that, pet."

Natasha laughed softly and straightened, "Oh come now, Loki. I've seen some of the company you keep. You're very used to being around women far more beautiful than me…"

She sat down on the table just beside him and crossed her arms, "I think your fascination with me stems from the obvious old adage of you wanting what you can't have. It's not necessarily me…it's the fact that I could be the longest feather in your hat. The Black Widow…married…gave in to the Silver-tongued trickster of the courtroom. Oh yes…I'm certain you'd enjoy looking back on that…"

His eyebrow rose quizzically as he gazed up at her. "You can't be serious, darling." Loki gaped. "You are the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen and there is no way you don't know it, pet. You would have to be blind which I know you're not or stupid which you are definitely not." He let his eyes move along her form as she leaned next to the table. She was absolutely perfect. Such gorgeous eyes, those luscious lips, all the right curves in all the right places and her legs, he thought to himself, to die for.

Natasha stared into her eyes as the realization dawned on her…he did think she was beautiful. He did actually desire her. She quickly looked away and straightened, clearing her throat, "Um. We should get back to work."

She ran a hand down her stomach and sighed softly. She wanted him too…badly.

They worked a couple more hours until the hour grew far too late to continue. Loki watched as she put the last of the files back into her office and closed the door.

"May I walk you to your car, pet?" Loki inquired as he shut his own office door.

Natasha nodded and smiled politely. As they walked, she let out a small yawn and covered her mouth, "So, I think we made a lot of progress…I think we're ready."

Turns out, they were ready. They were a dream team. Litigation went far better than expected, and about half of the plaintiffs simultaneously dropped out of the lawsuit. The other half was contemplating the initial settlement offer. Of course, the senior partners came by to congratulate each of them and even dropped off a complimentary bottle of champagne.

It was back to business as usual despite today's victory. Natasha sat in her office with her legs up on her desk and crossed at the ankle as she read through a deposition. She thought she was the only one left in the office.

Loki stood in the edge of her doorway, a bucket holding the bottle of champagne in one arm and two glasses in his other hand. "Good, darling, you're still here," he beamed as he entered the room and placed the glasses on her desk. He started to take the foil off the top of the bottle. "It is chilled to perfection. You absolutely must have a toast to our success with me, pet. I won't take no for an answer."

Natasha laughed softly, "To think, after this case, I thought you'd stop calling me pet and start thinking of me as your equal…"

She took a glass of champagne and briefly held it up clanking it against his, "To us…we make a great team."

Natasha took a sip, "That was actually the most fun I've had working late."

Loki watched her take a sip while he drank his own. He couldn't seem to stop being mesmerized by her lips. They were so soft and pink and just aching to be kissed. He realized that after this evening they probably wouldn't be spending as much time together. They would both be off on their own respective cases. No more late night evenings. He was going to miss the extra time with her.

"Me, too.," He grinned as he lifted his glass to clink it against hers once more. "To working late and having fun." He watched as she took another small sip before setting the glass on her desk. It was now or never, he decided as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. She was warm and sweet. He could taste the champagne as he moved his mouth erotically over hers.

Natasha didn't even properly register what was happening. She just knew that if felt good…better and more intimate than she'd felt in a while. A small moan escaped her lips, but was muffled by his mouth as he deepened the kiss once he felt her positively respond to his attentions. She felt his arms snake around her waist and press her flush against his body.

That's when she started to come to her senses.

Natasha slowly shook her head and pressed her hands against his chest as she broke the kiss. She was dizzy with lust as she whispered through soft pants, "Loki…I can't…"

"Why not?" Loki whispered as he moved his lips to the pulse point of her neck moving down slowly as he lavished her throat with soft, suckling kisses. "I want you and… I think you want me." He pulled her closer as his hand slid up her blouse to touch the bare skin along the small of her back. "You're delicious, darling," he breathed against her ear as he nipped along her earlobe. "Natasha, I want you so badly."

Natasha couldn't help the moan that slipped from her lips as her head fell backwards and her body grew limp at his touch. When his lips connected to her neck, she was all but done for. It had been a long time…too long, since a man paid attention to her needs in AND outside of the bedroom.

"Loki…I'm married…if someone were to find out…", she murmured weakly, her voice just above a whisper. "We shouldn't…it's not right…"

"It's just you and me," he whispered as he trailed his hand along her back, his finger gliding beneath the clasp of her bra teasingly. His other hand cupped her butt while he rubbed his body against hers. "We're the only one's here, pet." He captured her mouth in another hungry kiss. His hand gliding from her backside, down her thigh and up under her skirt. "You do want me… I can feel the way you're trembling… I don't want to wait any longer do you?"

He was right. She was trembling. Another soft moan escaped her lips as his hands moved beneath her clothes, ghosting over sensitive spots as his pressed himself between her open legs. Only her willpower and a couple of layers of clothing were keeping her from committing the ultimate betrayal against her husband.

Natasha moaned and kissed him back hungrily, eagerly reaching between them to unbutton his pants. But just as she opened his belt, Natasha heard the cleaning lady's vacuum click on just down the hall. It was Wednesday night. She cleaned the office Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays…they weren't alone.

Natasha panicked and pushed him away, panting as she quickly buttoned up the few buttons he'd managed to get open before she ran a hand through her hair and moved off of the desk.

Fate had interrupted them and kept her from likely making a huge mistake.

"I have to go…" she murmured before grabbing her purse and rushing from the office.

Loki sat at his desk the following morning with one thought on his mind. He hated the cleaning lady. Well, two thoughts. Natasha. He had been so close to having her. And his desire for her had just skyrocketed into the stratosphere. It was one thing to lustfully imagine what it would be like to kiss her for the last few weeks. It was an entirely different thing actually feeling her luscious body in his arms. He wanted to experience it again and as soon as possible.

His dark green eyes caught sight of her as she arrived. He noted that she was careful not to look in his direction as she opened her office door and went straight inside. Loki wasted no time as he strutted across, opening her office door without knocking and closing it swiftly behind him.

"Good morning, darling," he smiled as he walked toward her desk.

Natasha knew that Loki would likely want to confront her head on. She'd spent last night and all morning reliving the feverish kiss and passionate touches…but she knew that it couldn't happen again. She met his eyes and cleared her throat, "Loki…good morning. I'm glad you're here. What happened last night can never happen again…you have nothing to lose in a…situation like that…but me, I could wreck my whole life. And what happens after you've had your fun, huh? We'll still have to work directly across the hall from each other and work together on cases. You don't think that would be the least bit awkward? Nothing about…this situation would be healthy for us. The benefits don't outweigh the consequences, so, let's just chalk that little episode from last night up to the buzz of champagne and the euphoria of victory and move forward, deal?"

She got up and moved around the desk to offer her hand to shake.

Loki watched as she moved around her desk and extended her hand out to him. No. nope, absolutely not. There was no way that he was going to give up now, not after he got so close. When he wanted something he didn't stop until it was his and this woman was no exception. He reached out and grasped her hand and gave it a firm shake. "Deal, pet," He agreed with a half-smile. "Whatever you feel is best, of course, darling. Our working relationship is far more important."

A couple of weeks, and things seemed to be back to normal. Natasha didn't have to pull many all-nighters, much to her husband's pleasure. A month later, however, Natasha and Loki were pulled together for yet another large case.

All-nighters would be required. Tension immediately erupted at home for Natasha, but at work, she was all business.

She began longing for the affection and attention Loki showered her with, and she hated herself for it.

Loki popped into the conference room armed with all of her favorites, sushi, cookies and he had even grabbed her favorite coffee drink from Starbucks just the way she liked it. He set his goodies down on the table as she brought in the last of the files that they would need from her office.

He looked up at her and smiled broadly. He should have been excited about this case because it was going to look incredible on his portfolio when he won and get him one step closer to making partner. But neither of those things were what had him on a high all morning. It was the prospect of some alone time with the beautiful woman in front of him that was responsible for his pumped up mood.

"Are you ready to annihilate the opposition, darling," Loki probed as he set out the food before handing her the drink he had gotten her.

Natasha smiled and looked over the spread. All of her favorite foods. Right down to the green tea Frappuccino. He paid attention. Clint likely didn't even know her affinity for the green drink…and he certainly didn't encourage her consumption of chocolate chip cookies. He felt that she should watch her figure more carefully than she did.

Natasha was broken out of her thoughts by Loki's voice, "Yes…yes. I'm ready. Thank you for all of this. It's a nice way to start the evening."

They were working diligently for several hours when Loki finally decided to get up and stretch his legs. He moved towards the window and gazed into the city lights below. He turned back around to see Natasha stretching in her seat as she moved her neck back forth to get out a kink.

Loki smiled deviously as he strutted back towards where she sat. He positioned himself behind her as he placed his hands on her shoulders and began massaging the aching tendons slowly with his long, slender fingers.

"You're all knotted up, darling," Loki soothed in his sultry accent. "I think you've been in this chair too long."

A low moan escaped her lips as she felt his fingers diligently begin to work at the tense muscles of her shoulder and neck. But then, she remembered her weakness when it came to her enigmatic co-worker and she slowly stood from the chair, "You're right…I've been sitting far too long."

She moved toward the window and sighed, "I don't think this case is going to be as easy as our first. We've got a rough road ahead of us."

Right now, Natasha was just talking for the sake of talking. She needed to mentally distance herself from Loki. It was clear that he had a power over her, and she knew it was because he was giving her something that she wasn't getting anywhere else. Affection…attention…

The mere fact that he talked to her and valued her opinion drew her to him. In the past couple of years of her marriage, she began to feel more and more like a prop in Clint's life. Just another object he wanted to manipulate and move around how he saw fit. But she loved him…and they had five years of marriage…and seven years of togetherness under their belts. She couldn't risk it for the handsome man who was offering her the promise of passions she'd never known or even dared to dream of.

Natasha placed her palm on the glass and bit her lip as she felt Loki step closer behind her.

"We are a good team," Loki drawled as he followed her toward the window, stepping right behind her so that there was barely an inch of distance between them. "We'll get the job done, pet. You don't need to be so nervous." He took in a deep breath as he brushed her hair away from her shoulder before leaning in to place a gentle kiss in the crook of her neck. "You changed your shampoo," he whispered against her skin. "It reminds me of the seashore, darling, it's very pretty."

Natasha felt her knees weaken, but remained upright thanks to a sheer force of will. When his lips connected to her neck, she sucked in a breath and placed both hands on the glass to keep from crumbling down to the ground…or worst, leaning back against him.

"Loki…" she whimpered. "Don't make me do this…"

Loki wrapped an arm around her waist as his other hand glided along her thigh sensually. He continued to feather light kisses along her neck, moving his way up to nibble playfully along her earlobe. "I would never dream of making you do anything, darling," he soothed as his hand found its way up her blouse. The way her body shivered against him was heavenly. "If you don't want me to touch you then just say it and I won't." He cupped her breast over the lace of her bra. He could feel the quivering tip pushing hard against the fabric. She wanted him. That much was obvious. "Just tell me to stop, pet. Tell me you don't want me."


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha's eyes rolled closed as she let out a shuddering breath. Her body began to relax, weakening against him as her back pressed against his broad chest. His lips against her neck…and the nibbling of her ear lobe was too much. Far too much.

Her breathing quickened, and suddenly, her body was overcome with an intense desire to have him.

Natasha dropped her head back slightly when he heard his command.

_"Just tell me to stop, pet. Tell me you don't want me."_

Natasha could do no such thing. She wanted him…and the one person she couldn't lie to was herself. Every nerve in her body cried out for his touch as his hand possessively cupped and kneaded her swollen breast.

All that she could manage in reply was a soft moan and the slightest whimper of his name, "Loki…"

He moved his lips along her jawline as she pressed her back against his chest. His hand slowly gliding up her inner thigh until his finger teased the edge of her panties. "Natasha," he whispered huskily. "You are so beautiful… what I wouldn't give to be inside of you right now."

Natasha's entire body shuddered as he spoke the words that pushed her over the edge. She turned around and snatched his lips down to hers for a hungry, feverish kiss. Her hands grasped at his waist, yanking his body close as she backed against the window, raising a leg around his waist.

Loki glided his hand up her thigh as she hooked her leg around his waist. Their lips locked in fury of passionate kisses. It was incredible. He slid his hand between them and up under her skirt. Moving his finger past the delicate lace of her underwear as he entered her with a slow, lingering stroke before a second finger moved beneath the fabric. "My god, so warm and so wet already, darling," he gasped at the sensation of feeling her body around him. He moved his fingers in measured strokes intent on driving her crazy with desire. "Do you like that, Natasha," He purred against her ear. "I want to make you scream."

When he moved his lips away from hers, her mouth continued to mindlessly and eagerly explore the contours of his neck, jaw and ear. She let out a loud moan as her hips bucked slightly against his hand once his fingers began stroking her. It was too much.

"My god…oh yes…yes…" she cried as her hands began wildly clawing at his pants. They needed to move fast before thought, reason or morals caught up to her and she put a stop to this whole thing.

The voice that was tickling at the back of her head, reminding her that this was wrong, was desperately threatening to fight its way to the forefront of her thoughts, but the desire she felt for him pushed it back.

"Hurry…""Patience, darling," Loki smirked as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her languidly. "Natasha, you are an exquisite beauty that must be savored." As he began to unbutton her blouse with his free hand. "I won't be rushed, pet," he winked as he unsnapped another button.

Natasha panted and grabbed the back of his hair, snatching his head back to look into his eyes, "Look…my brain in my body are locked in a serious battle of wills right now, and if you don't hurry up and fuck me before my brain catches on, this will be over before it starts…"

"Weren't you paying attention, darling," Loki grinned as his strokes became more insistent. He could feel her body beginning to tremble. He knew she was close. "I told you the best things in life always require a risk, pet." Her entire body began to shudder in his arms as she reached her peak. The sensation of her coming around his fingers was exquisite. He removed his hand slowly and brought it to his lips, licking his fingers clean as he gave her a cocky grin. "Delectable," he breathed as lifted her in the air and laid her on the window seat, sliding down her panties as he dropped them to the floor. "Good things come to those who wait, Natasha."

It took her a moment to find her voice after he slid her panties off. She panted and stared up at him with lust lidded eyes as she bit her bottom lip, "I'd say you've waited long enough."

She spread her legs open and hooked her hand in his pants, yanking him forward as she unfastened his pants and pulled them down just enough to reveal his hardened member.

Loki took a condom from his back pocket as he slipped it on before positioning himself between her legs. The unadulterated lust in her eyes was like an aphrodisiac. He could hardly believe this moment had finally arrived. He nudged inside just as she gasped and he closed his eyes for a moment at the sensation before he guided himself slowly into the heated core of her. "Oh my god… Natasha…" he groaned as he joined his body to hers. "You're incredible… darling… you're perfect." His breathing growing more and more erratic as he gyrated his hips in slow insistent circles determined to bring her over the edge once more.

Natasha's hips undulated against his in torturous circles as she cried his name through a series of lusty pants and gasps. No one had ever felt this good inside of her before. It was almost overwhelming. Her body shivered and trembled as he began driving her closer to her second, delicious orgasm.

"Yes…Loki…yes…please…oh god", she moaned before yanking his lips down to hers for a hungry kiss just as her body was seized by a second, mind blowing climax.

She arched against him, her nails clawing down his back as pleasure overwhelmed her senses.

The feeling of her shuddering around him, her nails scraping along his back, the sound of her moans and his name falling from her lips was all too much for him. His body convulsed in its own release as he groaned in blissful agony. "Natasha… you were even more amazing than I dreamed you would be." he whispered as he rested his head against her chest and tried to catch his breath.

Natasha lay there, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm as she attempted to regain control of her erratic breathing. It had been so long since she'd felt desire and passion like that. It had been even longer since she'd orgasmed during sex…she didn't know it was possible anymore.

As the afterglow faded and the realization dawned on her of what she had done, she slowly sat up and ran a hand through her hair, "Oh…Loki…you can't tell anyone. Please. Please…"

She reached to pick up her panties with a shaky hand, suddenly afraid that what she'd done would send her world crashing down around her.

Loki watched as she redressed, her hands patting down her skirt nervously. "Of course I wouldn't, darling," he promised as he finished buckling his pants and straightening his shirt before moving toward her. He wrapped his arms around her tenderly and pressed his lips softly to the top of her head. "What happens between us is private, pet. You needn't worry. But next time we should use a bed." His dark green eyes sparkled down at her as his dimples came out in full force. "I want to be able to take my time with you, Natasha."

Natasha chewed on her bottom lip as she stared up at him. He already had plans for 'next time', and she was still panicking about their first time. She was married. She loved her husband. She couldn't keep doing this. It had to be a one-time mistake.

She opened her mouth to say so, but his lips reconnected to hers for a sensuous kiss.

All thoughts of refusal ceased. She wanted him, and she couldn't lie and say that she didn't.

That night, she was relieved that Clint wasn't home when she walked into the door. She made a beeline for a shower, and when her husband got home and joined her in that shower, she almost had a panic attack. She felt so guilty.

The next day, Natasha was on-site at a client's office for most of the day. During the brief hour she spent in the office, Loki was likely in a meeting, so she didn't see him. The following morning, she was late getting to work because she had to drop her husband off at the airport. He was spending six days at a conference and various networking events, schmoozing with politicians.

She rushed into her office with a coffee in hand, then rushed into his office, "Sorry I'm late…"

"Rough night?" Loki jested as he leaned back in his chair and gazed up at her. He hadn't seen her in two days. He had begun to worry that she was trying to avoid him. But he realized that was silly. They both had a desk load of clients and he had been inundated with court cases all day yesterday. It had more than likely been the same for her. "Don't worry, darling, better late than never, I always say." He leaned forward slightly and dropped his voice to a low and breathy whisper. "I would give you a kiss hello but I know that wouldn't be appropriate. When I can see you… alone."

Natasha stared at him for a while and closed the door behind her, "You and I…what are we doing? What is this? You know you have to share me with my husband. What could you possibly be getting out of this? You can never have the whole me…my heart…my body…another man holds both every night. Is that something you can handle?"

Loki felt a stab of jealousy at her words that he didn't expect. He knew all about her husband and it wasn't as if he was interested in some kind of monogamous relationship himself. He had always spent his time with a myriad of ladies. He was not a one woman man by any means. Yet, he realized that he hadn't thought of another woman in weeks.

"You needn't worry about me asking you to leave your husband, pet," Loki divulged as he placed his feet up on his desk and leaned back once more, his hands enclosed as they rested on his lap. "What am I getting out of it? Isn't it obvious, darling? The other night was amazing. I'd like to experience it again."

Natasha bit her bottom lip as she stared at him. Her eyes wandered to his hands…those hands that had brought her so much pleasure. Before she knew it, she was fighting hard against a shudder that crept up her spine. In her mind's eye, she could see their bodies writhing together. She could feel him, throbbing deep inside of her as his lips wandered up her neck.

"I'm free this evening", she said matter-of-factly before turning and walking out of his office.

Loki stepped back at stared at his handy work. The dining room table looked like the scene from a romantic restaurant, candles, flowers, chilled wine. He had spared no expense. She should be here any minute. He wasn't sure exactly why it was so important to him to impress her. She was coming here for a reason. It was pretty much a sure thing. Still he had an overwhelming desire to romance her. From the sound of the conversations that he had overheard with her husband, it wasn't just great sex that she was lacking in her home life. He intended on making her evening unforgettable.

The knock on the door caused a Cheshire grin to spread across his features as he moved swiftly to let her in.

"Good evening, darling," Loki mused as he pulled her into the apartment for a passionate kiss.

Natasha kissed him back before being ushered into his luxurious apartment. The dining room was adorned with rose petals and alight with candles. She had originally had some hesitation about coming, but this definitely helped relax and reassure her.

"It's…it's lovely…" she whispered as she felt him slip her coat off of her shoulders.

"This is really nice…thank you."

Natasha graciously took a glass of champagne he offered her and took a sip as she moved around his apartment, admiring the artwork and furniture. His place was a classic bachelor pad, but his good taste was apparent in the various paintings and statues that decorated the expansive space.

"Which way is the bedroom?"

"Always so impatient, darling," Loki smiled as he moved behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, brushing his lips teasingly along her neck. "Dinner first… then dessert." He lead her toward the dining room table and pulled out a chair for her to sit.

Natasha eyes him with a curious smirk before slowly sitting in the seat he offered. Soon, he was sitting across from her and they were enjoying a meal that, surprisingly, he cooked. Even more surprisingly, it was delicious. She took a sip of her wine and cocked her head to the side, "You really are full of surprises, Loki…tell me something no one else knows about you. Me being here is obviously one of my deepest, darkest secrets…I want to know one of your secrets."

"Eh heh heh heh, a deep dark secret, pet," Loki mused as he stood up from the table and moved to turn on the radio. He fiddled around with the dial until he found a classical piece. "Okay. I'll give it a go. When I was fifteen years old I snuck into the house of my brother's girlfriend. And I mixed Nair with her anti-dandruff shampoo." He took her by the hand, wrapping his arm around her waist as he began to sway to the music. "In my defense she was a beastly prat." He twirled her before pulling her back in for a quick dip, trailing his lips down her neck as he lifted her back upward. "I think it's time for dessert, darling," he whispered softly, capturing her lips in a heated kiss and walking her backwards down the hall towards his bedroom.

Natasha chuckled lightly upon the telling of that story. As his lips connected to hers for the passionate kiss, all thoughts in her head ceased. She moaned against his lips as she pulled the tie that held her wrap dress closed and yanked it open, revealing the sheer black lacy bra and panties underneath in one swift movement.

When they reached the bedroom, they fell to his mattress without breaking the kiss. Her fingers deftly worked to unbutton his shirt as her legs opened around his waist.

"My god, you're beautiful," Loki exhaled as he discarded his shirt and took in the sight of the gorgeous woman on his bed. "Black lace… very sexy," he mused as his hands glided up her abdomen until his fingers teased the edges of her bra. "And a front snap. Even better, darling," he grinned widely as he unhooked the garment and revealed her magnificent breasts, so full and soft. He leaned over as he took her nipple into his mouth. "I have thought of little else the past two days." he revealed as he moved his lips slowly across her other heated tip.

Natasha moaned and arched as she enclosed his face in her hands, encouraging his ministrations against her breasts.

"God…Loki…no one's ever touched me the way you touch me. It's heavenly…"

She reached down, slowly unbuttoning his pants before pulling the zipper down as she felt him switch to her other nipple, "Oh yes…"

"Oh..the sounds you make," Loki groaned against her chest. "Do you have any idea what you do to me, pet." He felt her hand wrap around his hardened member and gasped. "Not so fast you little minx," he teased as he grabbed the edges of her black laced panties and began gliding it down her legs. "You aren't going to rush me this evening, darling." He tossed the garment on the floor as he trailed his lips up her inner thigh before devouring the soft flesh between her legs, grabbing hold of her hips as he enjoyed the sweetness of the stretching walls of her body. She tasted divine. He couldn't get enough of her.

Natasha's fingers raked through his hair as her hips rolled upwards against his mouth. This was something she'd NEVER experienced before. She moaned and whimpered his name as she felt her body begin to shudder.

"Loki…Loki…yes…oh baby…don't stop…" she cried. It wasn't long before her body convulsed through a powerful climax.

Loki crawled back up her body, trailing kisses along the way before lying down on the bed at her side. He reached into his nightstand drawer, grabbing a condom before turning back to take in the sight of her sprawled out and sated on his mattress. In one swift motion he filled her to the hilt, a cry of pleasure falling from her lips as he drove up into her. She arched to meet each possessive thrust until they climaxed together in a frenzy of passion. "Eh heh heh heh, you're awful on my willpower, darling," he grinned as he collapsed on his back. He sat up, leaning forward to kiss her softly. "Stay right there, pet."

Loki got out of bed and moved swiftly into the kitchen, grabbing a pint of cookie dough ice cream and spoons before returning to the room. "We need to replenish our sugar levels, darling, eh heh heh heh, for round two." He chuckled as he settled back on the mattress and handed her a spoon.

Natasha laughed and sat up with a huge smile on her face, holding the sheet to her chest as they shared the ice cream. This was a pleasant surprise…and unbelievably intimate. She laughed, "This is the best cookie dough ice cream I've ever had…but I think it has something to do with post-orgasmic euphoria…"

"Ooh…I think you got some ice cream on your lip…" she murmured as she leaned over to lick a drop of chocolate ice cream from the edge of his mouth as she favored his lips with a suckling kiss. Natasha climbed into his lap, straddling him as she fed him a spoonful of ice cream before eating a spoonful herself.

"I wanna know more about you…what makes you tick? Outside of work, I mean."

"Now this is the way to eat ice cream, pet," he jested as he placed his hands gently along her hips. "More about me…ummm… I love to draw and paint.. when I was very young I wanted to be a painter but my father frowned on that idea very much." He dipped his finger into the container and preceded to glide the ice cream along her shoulder with a devilish glint in his eyes before he licked it off slowly. "I love to read," he added as he motioned towards the large bookcase that adorned the far wall of his bedroom. "But I gather you already surmised that on your own, darling."

When he licked the ice cream from her shoulder, Natasha shivered and her eyes rolled closed. She smiled lazily at him as she kissed him sensuously, then glanced at the book shelf, "I love poetry…Edgar Allen Poe, E.E. Cummings…do you have any of their work? I'd love it if you could read me some…"

"Edgar Allan Poe is my favorite, pet," Loki beamed. She was not only gorgeous but she had good taste, he mused. "Poe and Shakespeare, of course." He gave her shoulder another kiss before he began to recite a poem for her from memory.

"Take this kiss upon the brow!

And, in parting from you now,

Thus much let me avow-

You are not wrong, who deem

That my days have been a dream;

Yet if hope has flown away

In a night, or in a day,

In a vision, or in none,

Is it therefore the less gone?

All that we see or seem

Is but a dream within a dream."

"I could easily believe that you are nothing more than a dream," Loki revealed in his sultry accent as he took the carton from her hands and moved it to his dresser. "How could anyone so beautiful possibly be real," he smiled as he placed his hand along the nape of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. "I think I'm ready for round two, pet," he winked as his hands slid down to her hips.

Natasha stared into his eyes in complete awe as he recited the poem to her. The moment was so beautiful…so intimate…she almost forgot that this wasn't "right". She bit her bottom lip before kissing him back tenderly, softly stroking his face as she shifted on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "That was beautiful…after round 2…I want you to read me more…"

She trailed kisses down his jawline and neck before gently pushing him to his back and pressing kisses to his chest and stomach before she leaned down to take him into her mouth. She slipped him into her mouth inch by delicious inch, savoring the feel of his shaft as it hardened between her lips.

Natasha continued to pleasure him with her mouth for several moments before she grabbed another condom from his nightstand. After he was appropriately sheathed, she climbed back onto his lap and sank down onto his length. The pleasure was just as, if not more, intense as before.

She rolled her hips eagerly against him, whispering his name as she felt his hands explore her body while he lay below her.

There was no more beautiful sight in this world than watching this woman in the throes of her climax, Loki decided as she collapsed against his chest. His breathing labored from his own release. He ran his fingers through her long red curls, grabbing hold of one small ringlet as he twisted between his thumb and forefinger. She was addictive there was no doubt about that. He had never been so enthralled with a woman before.

"Take, O take those lips away

That so sweetly were forsworn

And those eyes, the break of day

Lights that do mislead the morn

But my kisses bring again, bring again

Seals of love, but seal'd in vain, seal'd in vain"

He whispered, his dark green eyes staring into her own as he continued to play with the lush strand of hair between his fingers. "I love your hair, darling, it's like velvet."

Natasha smiled, staring into his eyes as he recited the poem. She loved listening to him recite poetry…it made her heart flutter. She leaned forward and softly kissed his lips as she idly stroked his chest, enjoying the way he played with her hair. Soon, she fell asleep with her arm and leg draped over his body.

Typically, when she and Clint had sex, they'd disconnect right after and he'd get up to shower before immediately returning to bed and falling asleep on the opposite side of the bed. Natasha had asked him to cuddle a few times, but he acted as though she was made of thorns.

It felt good to be in Loki's arms…

Loki opened his eyes and squinted at the sunlight peeking through the edges of his blinds. He gazed down at the gorgeous woman cuddled up along his side. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head. He was amazed not only that he had fallen asleep but that he had slept so well. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so soundly. He knew that her husband was away on business but he hadn't expected her to spend the night. But after the night of lovemaking they had, he supposed he shouldn't be surprised that they both konked out. He glanced at the clock and sighed.

"Natasha," he whispered as he ran his fingers along her strawberry curls. "You need to wake up, darling, or we'll never make it into the office on time."

Natasha murmured before reluctantly blinking her eyes open and stretching languidly. When her eyes finally focused on her surroundings, she looked at the clock and sat straight up, "Shit. Shit…I have to get home and shower first…"

She hopped out of the bed and began rushing around the room, collecting her shoes, dress and bra, but her panties were nowhere to be found. Natasha gave up her search and ran a hand through her wild curls before favoring him with an unsure smile. They'd shared such a beautiful night together…she was actually sad to see it end.

"Um…thank you for a lovely evening. It was really beautiful", she slowly kissed him before leaving. Hours later, they were in a conference room, sharing knowing glances as they worked to prepare for a deposition with some of the junior associates.

Natasha found herself wanting to dismiss everyone from the room so that she could have her way with him right on the conference room table.

Loki tried to concentrate on the task at hand but it was very difficult. Finally lunch time rolled around and the junior associates dispersed like wildflowers as Natasha stayed behind to straighten up the files.

"I thought they'd never leave, darling," he jested as he swiveled back and forth in one of the conference room chairs. "You know, pet," he mused as he looked down at his watch. "We've got an hour till this meeting starts back up… Ten minutes to my place and ten minutes back, leaves us with forty minutes. I've got some leftovers in my fridge."

Natasha bit her lip and smirked. A very tempting offer, indeed.

Twelve minutes later, they were stumbling into his apartment in the middle of a feverish kiss. They yanked at each other's clothes as Natasha jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he backed her into the nearest wall, grinding himself against her core.

"Loki…I need you…"

Loki pressed her against the wall as his lips devoured hers greedily. He felt her unbuckle his pants as his mouth made its way along her jawline.

"Wait," he gasped as he moved her away from the wall and began heading down the hall. "Condoms are in the bedroom, pet." They stumbled along the corridor as his pants began to fall around his ankles, causing them to fall onto the bed in a fit of laughter. He reached across to his draw to grab protection. Natasha pulled off her panties and twirled them around her finger before flinging that at him with a come-and-get-me smile. She was always beautiful but even more so when she smiled at him that way. He was on her in a heartbeat. Desperate to have her again as he thrust himself into her. Relishing the euphoric moan that fell from her lips.

Natasha's back arched as he entered her. He felt even better than last night. She eagerly yanked his lips to hers for a hungry kiss as she felt him begin to eagerly thrust into her. They didn't have much time, so they made quick, passionate love, driving each other over the edge within minutes. Despite the speed in which they climaxed, it didn't make the experience any less intense and satisfying.

Natasha panted as they lay on his bed, desperately attempting to catch their breaths as they slowly began collecting their clothes.

"My god…Loki…you're amazing", she panted as she pulled her panties back on.

"I'm glad you think so, darling," Loki winked. "I am to please. Can I see you again this evening? I'll make it worth your while, pet." He could see the guilty look come over her eyes and he knew she must be thinking about her husband. He didn't like the idea of that at all. "Don't answer me yet. We have to get back to the office." He claimed her mouth in a sensuous kiss determined to erase all thoughts of her husband from her mind. "Think on it, pet." He leaned in and placed a sweet kiss along her cheek. "I think you're amazing, too, Natasha."


	5. Chapter 5

When the work day drew to a close, they went their separate ways, but within an hour of leaving the office, Natasha arrived at his door. She couldn't stay away from him, even though she knew she should have. After an initial, intense round of lovemaking, Loki left her relaxing in his bed to head to his kitchen to make them dinner. Natasha grabbed his recently discarded shirt from the floor and slipped it on before walking out to the kitchen to join him.

A knowing smirk played across his lips as he handed her a glass of wine, which she took and hopped up on the kitchen counter beside where he busily chopped vegetables for their dinner. She watched him intently as she sipped her wine. She felt a pulling at her heart when she looked at him and was very afraid that it meant that her feelings for him were evolving from pure lust into something deeper and far more meaningful than she was prepared for.

"I'm curious as to how a woman hasn't snatched you up, married you and made a ton of well-spoken, dark haired little babies with you."

"Eh heh heh heh, well-spoken, I like that, pet," Loki chuckled as he moved the chopping board and brushed the vegetables into the skillet. "I guess I've never given anyone the opportunity to snatch me up as you say. I wasn't kidding when you asked me earlier. I have never had an official girlfriend as you put it." He picked up the wooden spoon from the counter and began stirring the ingredients in the pan. His dark green eyes gazing up at her thoughtfully. If he had met her before she was married it might have been a different story, he mused. "I don't think much of families to be honest. I never felt like I fit in with mine and well then I found out that…" Loki paused suddenly, he hadn't really talked about this with anyone before. But for some reason he felt like he could talk to her. "I found out I was adopted. Right before I graduated Cambridge. I didn't take too well to being lied to for my whole life. It only confirmed for me what I always felt. It's better to be on your own."

Natasha frowned and gently brushed a stray strand of black hair off of his forehead, "I'm sorry you went through that. Even more, I'm sorry you feel that way…families can be wonderful…I have minimal experience with family."

She leaned back a bit as she set her wine glass down. She idly swung her feet from where she sat on the counter, contemplating if she should open her heart up to him. When her eyes flicked back up to his curious, green gaze, she knew she was in a safe place with him.

"I'm kind of an orphan. My mom died having me…and my dad died of cancer when I was ten years old…" she paused and looked down. "I remember knowing that my time with him was limited, so I started asking him about everything. I asked him about cars, beer, women, love…"

A wide smile played across her lips as she looked down, her hair falling in her face slightly before she leaned her head back up, "I remember saying 'dad…how do you know you're in love?' and he said, "Natty…one day, a man will find a woman, and he'll see the faces of his future children in her eyes. He'll hear their laughter in her voice, and she'll be the last person he wants to talk to when he goes to bed, and the first person he wants to see when he wakes up in the morning.'" Natasha's eyes had grown wet in the telling of that story.

She quickly wiped away the tear that had formed at the corner of her eye and met Loki's gaze once more, "He said he saw me in my mom's eyes when he first met her…but he was a romantic. A wonderful, brilliant romantic."

"I'm sorry you lost him so young. He sounds like a wonderful man and a good father." Loki soothed as he turned off the burner before turning back toward her. He enclosed her face in his hands as he stared deeply into her dark blue eyes. "If your mother's eyes were anywhere near as gorgeous as yours, it's no wonder he fell in love with her so quickly. Who wouldn't want to see their future in such a beautiful sea of blue?" He leaned in and kissed her softly. It was getting harder and harder for him not to admit to himself that he wished she wasn't married.

They spent the remainder of the evening talking over a candlelit dinner, then later, making slow and gentle love in his bed.

They ended up together every night of her husband's absence, and when Clint returned, Natasha felt like she was going through withdrawal. She missed Loki desperately…and not just sex. She missed laying with him…reading poetry, eating ice cream in bed, late night talks…it had all been beautiful.

Much to Clint's chagrin, Natasha volunteered to be on another big case. Her motive was so that she could spend extra time with Loki since it had been weeks since they last got a chance to be alone.

"I missed you" were the first words she whispered when they were finally alone in the conference room.

"We are finally alone, darling," Loki grinned as he pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. "Even that damned cleaning woman has the night off this evening, pet." He moved his lips along her neck as he made his way to her collarbone. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is not to run across the hall and ravish you on your desk top. Eh heh heh heh, I practically did a summersault when I found out we were assigned this case together."

Natasha smiled and yanked his lips back to hers for another passionate kiss, "I actually requested to be on this case with you. It had been too long since I last saw you and god…I missed you so desperately…"

Her hands began to greedily roam over his body as she whispered against his lips, "I missed your lips on mine…your hands on my body…your cock inside of me…I need you so badly. My body aches for you…"

Loki lifted her up on the conference table as his hands glided up under her skirt and hooked around the edges of her panties. "God, Natasha, when you talk to me like that I can't think straight." He tugged her underwear as she maneuvered herself so that he could glide the garment off her body. "Forgive me, darling, for the lack of preamble," he winked as he reached in his pocket for a condom and set the package on the table. Loki began to unbuckle his pants as he stood between her legs. "But I think if I'm not inside of you soon I'm going to explode, pet."

"Ditto" she said through breathless laughter, which soon began a series of loud gasps and moans when he thrust into her. Natasha wrapped her limbs around him tight and buried her face in his neck, unable to do any more than hold on for the ride as he began pounding into her at a deliciously relentless pace. It was clear he missed her too…

It didn't take long for both of them to hit their peak as they cried out each other's names in a symphony of desperate whimpers.

"Loki…god…I hate being away from you for that long…" she panted as she leaned back against the table.

Loki couldn't deny how wonderful those words sounded falling from her lips. He had missed her so much. He hated seeing her nearly every day and not being able to touch her. Watching her from his office as she left for the evening and knowing that she was going home to her husband. He had tried to entertain some lady friends of his own the first week but it had been a catastrophe. He just had no desire for another woman. He thought about her constantly. Why couldn't her husband go away for another week or two? He fixed his pants as he reached down and picked up her lace panties from the floor, twirling them around his finger.

"We need to think up something else, darling," Loki mused as he leaned forward and kissed her softly. She reached for her underwear and he tugged them away from her playfully. "I can't go weeks without being with you once this case is over. It's much too difficult, pet."

Natasha kissed him back and enclosed his face in her hands as she nuzzled her nose against his. She didn't know what to say. When this started, they promised not to get attached…they promised to be discreet. Now, in the midst of the fluttering of her heart and his lips tenderly brushing against her face, she was desperate to be with him.

She wanted to be his and his alone…but she couldn't end the only life she'd known over something that wasn't sure of.

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as she held him close to her body, whispering, "There's a conference our firm goes to…it's at the end of the month. We should volunteer to go…"

"Yes.. I like it, pet," Loki beamed between kisses as he continued to hold her close. He never wanted to let her go. It was crazy but he was fairly certain that he could spend the rest of his days leaning against this conference table with her and be completely content. "Conferences during the day and sneaking into your hotel room at night. We can raid the mini bar, darling, ordered up some delicious desserts from room service." He winked as he took hold of a loose curl between his fingers. "I suppose we do need to do some work on our case this evening. But we need to take lots of breaks, deal?"

Natasha kissed him again, smiling against his lips, "Deal…"

That weekend, she was faced with the daunting task of telling her husband that, on top of the current, high-demand case load she was carrying, she would also be going to a conference in Florida.

Of course, Clint hit the roof when she told him.

"When are we gonna be a family, Tasha?! When are you going to put someone other than yourself first?!" he yelled, tossing his tie across the room.

"I've been putting you first for seven years. I would have been partner by now if I hadn't! You just want to know that I'm at home, waiting for you, pining away for you while you're pursuing your ever-important career! If you didn't want a woman who worked outside of the home, you shouldn't have married me!" she said, stomping into the closet to yank off her dress.

Clint plopped down on the edge of their bed, "I married you because I love you. I thought we'd have a family by now…but nooo. Your career this…your career that…you're so selfish and wrapped up in your own wants, you won't even slow things down for five minutes so we can have a kid."

Natasha pulled on sweat pants and a tank top, shaking her head, "I'm done for tonight. I'm not having this argument with you. It's impossible for you to see the part you play in all of this. What kind of father do you think you'd be?! Huh? You're not around. The only reason you want a baby is so that you can use it the same way you use me. As a prop. You don't pay attention to me anymore. You barely talk to me anymore unless you want something from me. When was the last time you held me?! Do you even remember my favorite color? My favorite ice cream flavor?"

He rolled his eyes, "Are you about to start your period?"

With that, she left. After wandering around the city aimlessly, Natasha found herself at Loki's door. She knocked and desperately tried to wipe the tears that had been streaming down her eyes, but it was clear she'd been crying.

Loki was shocked to see Natasha standing outside his door. He would have been happy to see her if not for the fact that she was clearly so upset. He wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her inside as he closed the door. "What's wrong, darling?" he inquired soothingly as he brushed his fingers through the long loose curls that fell across her back, kissing her forehead as he continued to hold her tightly. "I don't think I've ever seen you so upset." She pressed her head against his shoulder are remained quiet as she held onto him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm here for you, pet, even if it's just to hold you."

Natasha nodded, burying her face against him as they sat down on his couch. She curled up against his chest, wishing she could just stay there forever. She smiled sadly and sighed as she lifted her head, "Thank you…I'm sorry to disturb you. I just…I got into a fight with Clint. I guess he's really stressed out because election season is coming up and he hasn't had a chance to really make his move…and he's pressuring me…cause he says he wants a family and…I don't know. I thought I wanted one, but the prospect of having one with him just…it's completely unappealing to me."

Natasha glanced up at Loki's face and wiped at her eyes, knowing how difficult it must be to hear her complain about the man who was keeping her from him every night.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to dump all of this in your lap. You've been…you've been the easiest person to talk to in my entire life…and I guess….I'm sorry. I know this is making you uncomfortable", she said, standing up abruptly.

"You sit right back down, darling," Loki insisted as he reached for her hand and tugged her back to the couch. "You can talk to me about anything." In truth he had grown to despise the man that she had chosen for a husband. He sounded like a total prat and a real wanker besides. He tried hard not to think about his existence. He hated the idea of her being with another man. But he couldn't exactly complain about it. She was a married woman, after all. There was nothing much he could do about it. "If you don't feel ready to have a child then you shouldn't. You can't make a choice like that to please someone else, pet. The child would only grow up resenting you as much you will probably end up resenting it." He ran his fingers through her hair, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "I have some green tea… I can make you a cup," he offered as he stood up. "It's not as good as the Frappuccino's that you love but nothing is more soothing than a good cup of tea."

Natasha smiled and curled up on the couch. When he brought her the tea, she thanked him and curled back into his arms, thankful for his presence. She wanted so badly to tell him that she cared for him. She was growing to almost…dare she say it, love him. Is it even possible to love two men at once?

Natasha finished her tea and set her mug down as she watched him slowly massage her calf. He favored her with a knowing smirk before he leaned in to press a loving kiss against her lips, which soon deepened. They did end up in bed together that night, and by the time she returned home, Clint was asleep.

The end of the month couldn't come fast enough…


	6. Chapter 6

Loki was anxious to settle into the hotel room as he took the key from the desk clerk and grabbed his bag, heading toward the elevator. The other members of their firm had arrived several hours earlier but he had to appear in court for one of his more important cases so he needed to take a later flight.

He could care less about the conferences that he'd be attending or even the fact that he was in the sunny state of Florida. He only had one thing on his mind. Get his bags unpacked and find his way to Natasha's room.

He unlocked the door as he quickly moved inside, tossing his briefcase on the mattress and dropping his suitcase along the side of the bed. There that was that, he mused as he turned around to see about locating the sexy little lawyer that he had been daydreaming about on the flight over. His dark green eyes settled on Natasha as she stood in his open doorway.

"You are a sight for sore eyes, pet," He grinned impishly. "Now get inside and close the door, darling, before someone sees you."

Natasha slipped inside and closed the door behind her as she slowly began unbuttoning her blouse. She stripped naked in front of him and playfully jumped onto the bed, "Three hours until the banquet…spend them wisely counselor…"

She crooked her finger in his direction, favoring him with a sexy little 'come hither' look as he joined her on the bed, already half-undressed himself. Soon, he was inside of her, thrusting into her from behind as she held onto the headboard for leverage.

Two hours and multiple orgasms later, they lied there in each other's arms deliciously spent. He breathed her in as she snuggled closer. This was the life, he mused, nothing compared to having her in his arms. He never wanted it to end. A noise started rumbling along the floor and then her ringtone began to echo through the room. He watched her with a smile as she searched through their pile of discarded clothes till she located her phone. He didn't think much of it assuming it was work related until he heard her first words. It was her husband and Loki couldn't stop the sudden sting of jealousy that rose up within him as she smiled into the phone.

Natasha slowly slipped into one of the hotel robes as she spoke into the phone, "Yeah. Yeah….I got in fine. The flight was boring…..long…..mhmm….ok. Good…love you too….bye."

She glanced back at Loki as she hung up the phone. It was clear that the euphoria they felt just moments ago had begun to fade thanks to her husband's ill-fated timing. Natasha sat on the edge of the bed, "Sorry about that…"

"It's alright, darling," he lied as he got out of bed and pulled on his pants. The 'love you too' had been difficult to hear. He wasn't even sure why. Of course, she loved him. She married him, didn't she? He knew that from day one but it was getting harder and harder to swallow as time went on. He didn't like sharing her. He didn't like it at all. "So tell me, pet. After the banquet shall we meet at your place or mine."

"Mine", she said, kissing him softly before she slipped out of his room and back to her own just next door.

During the banquet, Natasha didn't eat much. She wanted to be sure to save room for dessert. While the rest of their colleagues and conference-goers headed out to various bars and mixers, Natasha and Loki found themselves in her room, naked, with chocolate cookies and ice cream. She lay beside him with a bowl of ice cream, smiling as he shared a cookie with her.

"What are your goals and aspirations for your future? I know you said that it doesn't include a wife and kids…what do you want for your future? What desires lie in your heart?"

"Short term… I'd like to make partner," Loki divulged as she fed him another spoonful of ice cream. "Long term, I'd like to make a big enough name for myself that I can start my own practice… my own law firm. Basically, I want to be the most amazing lawyer ever, darling. The King of lawyers, Eh heh heh heh." His dark green eyes sparkled up at her as he grinned, his tongue playing against his teeth as he offered her another bite of cookie. "I want to show my father that he underestimated me."

Natasha smiled with a slow nod, "I wanted to make partner too…and before you came along, Mr. Brilliant, I was on the fast track. There's never been a female partner at Coulson & Associates. I know they're concerned that I won't be willing to put my job first because, of course, I'm a woman, and they think that, one day I'll start popping out kids…which is why I'm purposely waiting…"

She sighed a little and shrugged as she took a bite of the cookie, "I love my job, but now, I'm wondering if this firm is the best place for me. I'm finding that there are some things in my life that don't make me happy…and life's too short to stick with things that make you unhappy…"

Loki felt a sudden feeling of panic come over him. A sensation that he had never experienced before in his life. This horrible dread filled his bones. He pictured her leaving the firm so she could go off and have a prattle of little babies with that wanker and then he would never see her again.

"Why would you ever want to leave the firm? You said yourself that you love it there, pet." Loki entreated. "I don't think it's your job that makes you unhappy."

Natasha laid the empty bowl of ice cream on the night stand and relaxed beside him on the bed.

"I don't know what I want anymore…" she murmured as she brought a hand up to stroke his face as she stared into his eyes. "Right now, in this moment, I'm happy…"

"So am I, Natasha," Loki divulged as he rested his hand over hers before tilting his head so that he could kiss her palm. "Being with you makes me very happy… I hope when you're deciding on things that you don't want to stick with because life is too short. I hope I'm not one of the things you cut out, darling." He dropped his gaze from hers nervously as he took in a deep breath. He shouldn't rock the boat but he felt like it needed to be said. "I hope you know how… how much I care about you, pet. You're not just an incredibly amazing shag. It's much more than that for me."

Natasha felt her heart flutter as she pulled his lips to hers for a loving kiss. She poured every ounce of emotion she felt into that kiss and softly whispered against his lips, "It's more than sex for me too, Loki…I care for you…so much."

They made love again that night, and well after he fell asleep beside her, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as she watched him slumber.

Natasha smiled at his sleeping form as she stroked his hair and softly whispered, "I love you…"

She then rolled over and lay down, drifting to sleep.

Loki woke up with a huge smile on his face which quickly turned into a frown as he ran his fingers along her lush red curls while she slept at his side. He was in way too deep. For the first time in his life he was truly enraptured by a woman and she belonged to another man. He had her all to himself right now but once they returned to their normal lives then she would be back in her husband's bed. The idea of which made him writhe in jealousy. He didn't want that man touching her. He didn't want anyone near her but him. She had told him that she cared about him, too, and it had made him so happy when she said it. But in the harsh light of day he realized that although she cared about him, she loved her husband. When push came to shove he wasn't the one she would choose. Her husband was. The thought of which depressed him utterly.

He was much better for her than her husband was. The man didn't know how to treat her. He obviously didn't appreciate the incredible woman that he had in her. Loki would never make that mistake. He had enough women to know that she was extraordinarily special and as much as he hated to admit it. He knew without a doubt that he had fallen in love with her. It scared the crap out of him. What would he do if she ever decided to stop seeing him.

Loki watched as her eyelids began to flutter open and he smiled down at her, leaning in to kiss her forehead softly. "I was just about to wake you, darling." Just then the hotel room phone rang. Loki knew there was only one person that would be calling her room at six in the morning. He almost wanted to answer it and tell him to sod off. His dark green eyes narrowed as he glared at the phone.

Natasha smiled up at him, but when the phone rang, she grew somber. She saw the way his eyes narrowed at the phone and, upon answering it, confirmed his unspoken suspicion that it was her husband.

"Hey…yeah. I was still in bed….not bad. Everyone is nice…..um. No. No, not until Friday….right….yea…you too, bye."

Natasha turned around and smiled apologetically, "Sorry…I almost forgot our anniversary was this weekend. He was calling to make sure I'd be home in time for—-never mind. Sorry."

Natasha had never been more conflicted in her life. She loved Loki…a lot. She wasn't sure she ever felt this way about anyone…but she couldn't have him. She was married, and this affair…as beautiful and passionate as it was…was wrong.

"What are you thinking?" she asked hesitantly.

"That's a dangerous question, darling," Loki answered as his gaze still hung on the phone by her bed. "I'm not sure you really want me to answer it, pet." He felt a sudden surge of possessiveness flooding him at the thought of her spending her weekend on some romantic outing celebrating their anniversary. Sex was obviously pretty much a guarantee, he supposed. Probably lots of 'I love you's' and walks down memory lane. He stood up from the bed abruptly.

"I should probably head over to my room so I can get in the loo and get ready for this morning's conference." He grabbed his crumpled up shirt from the floor and began to button it back up. He exhaled slowly before his gaze finally met hers once more. "Forgive me my momentary mood, pet," he smiled before claiming her mouth in a heated kiss. "I'm just so crazy about you. I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

Natasha kissed him back and stroked his face, "Save me a seat downstairs…"

They sat through panels, lectures and an insanely boring networking lunch before they were dismissed for the afternoon. Natasha knocked on his door wearing a bikini and sheer cover up.

"Wanna go to the beach?"

"My word, darling, you look gorgeous," Loki beamed as he leaned against the door frame before dropping his voice lower as he whispered. "If not for the people walking the hallway I would have grabbed you and pulled you in for a kiss." He push the door all the way open as he brought his voice back up to a normal level. "Sounds like fun, pet, just give me second to change into something more appropriate."

Natasha drove them a ways from their hotel to a beach, where they strolled barefoot in the sand. As they walked, Natasha slipped her hand in his. It was the first time they held hands in public, and it felt natural to her.

They sat down to watch and listen to the waves as a family played nearby. She smiled at him, and for that moment, she wondered what her life would be like if she'd met this man before she met Clint. She wondered if they would fall in love…if they'd get married…maybe start a law firm together and have children…

She sighed wistfully and turned her eyes back to the waves as they lapped at the shore, "I find myself thinking about a lot of 'what ifs' lately…"

"I know the feeling, pet," Loki mused as his eyes drifted toward the small family a few yards away. How long before that would be her and her husband while he was out the cold all alone? "Like what if I had come to America earlier. And ran into some incredibly beautiful and still single red-head who wrapped me around her finger and made me…" What was he doing? What was he going to say? Made me fall in love with her, made me want to marry her. Natasha, divorce your husband and pick me instead. Had he lost his marbles? "You know, I love the sound of the ocean, darling. It's so soothing."

Natasha stared at him for a few moments. It was as if he wanted to say more, but being a master linguist and expert deceiver, he covered his tracks well…not well enough for her, unfortunately.

She gracefully allowed the moment to pass, giving them both the opportunity to avoid an awkward moment and save face. Part of her wished he would just throw caution to the wind so that she could finally have the courage to openly tell him that she loved him…and wished that he was the one she came home to rather than her husband, but she knew that was a stupid idea. He couldn't love her, could he? He was a self-proclaimed loner who avoided the idea of 'family' like the plague. Despite the fight she and Clint seemed to constantly fight over having a baby, she did want it one day.

Natasha lay her head on his shoulder, "The ocean is relaxing…the most beautiful beach I've ever been to is off the coast of Maine…beautiful little town and so perfectly quaint."

Loki arrived in his office bright and early Monday morning even though he had spent the majority of the weekend here in a failed attempt to get his mind off the fact that Natasha was busy shagging her husband all weekend. He was miserable. Beyond miserable. The thought of her with another man made him insane. He gazed out of his office as people began to file in slowly for work. He took a sip of his coffee as he spun his chair to face the window. He tried to think of something else but it was no use. "Happy anniversary," he bit off sarcastically as he suddenly threw his mug and watched it crash against his filing cabinet.


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha arrived at the office a little late that morning. She was wearing a new necklace that Clint had gotten her for their anniversary and he "insisted" she wear it. It was beautiful…a ruby. But she was a little sad that her husband didn't remember that emeralds were her favorite gem stone, but she appreciated the gesture. Their anniversary took a disappointing turn at their big dinner when he questioned her ordering an appetizer, claiming she didn't "need" the extra calories.

Natasha told him that if he wanted a baby, she'd get much bigger than she already was. He claimed that being pregnant was no reason to become a slob, and thus, another argument started.

After dropping her things off in her office, she slowly stepped into his doorway and softly knocked in his door, "Hey…can we talk?"

Natasha stepped in and closed the door behind her before taking a seat. She bit her bottom lip and took a breath, "Loki…I'm….this is getting harder and harder for me. Not because I feel bad for cheating on my husband, which I do…but it's because I…" Her voice trailed off as tears formed in her eyes. When she finally conjured up enough courage to look him in the face, tears had streaked down her cheeks and her voice was shaking. She sniffled softly and whispered, "It's because…I love you."

Loki watched as she walked into his office. The first thing he noticed was her new necklace which he assumed was an anniversary present. He did his best to keep his expression blank but the sight of it on her neck only made his mood worse. When she asked if they could talk his heart immediately fell in his chest. This was it. She was going to tell him that she couldn't see him anymore. She just spent a romantic weekend with her husband and she had no need for him anymore.

He was sitting there staring at her but he barely comprehended a word that she said. There were tears forming in her eyes and he became even more certain that she was here to tell him it was over. What actually came out of her mouth made his own drop open in disbelief.

"You… you love me?" Loki gaped. "You didn't come in here to tell me to sod off? You love me? You really just said that didn't you, pet? I haven't lost my marbles?" He stood up and walked around his desk, kneeling in front of her and taking hold of her hands as they rested on her lap. His dark green eyes staring deeply into hers. "Natasha, I love you, too."

Natasha began sobbing upon the reciprocation of her declaration of love. This was even worse.

She forced herself to calm down, "We…we weren't supposed to fall in love…I wasn't supposed to need you as badly as I do. Loki…is is bad…I can't stop thinking of you when I'm with him…I'm consumed by you. And now…I don't know what to do. When this started, you just wanted sex. And…what we want doesn't add up…and…oh god, I don't know what to do."

"Leave him, Natasha," Loki entreated. She just told him she loved him. He could still barely believe it but she had said it and it seemed perfectly clear to him what they should do. "Divorce him. You love me and I love you. Darling, you are all I think about. I was going insane this weekend just thinking of you with him when you should be with me. I want you with me."

Natasha gasped, "Loki…it's not that simple…you know it's not. I wish it was. I want to be with you too but…I've been married to that man for five years. I've known him for seven. Loki…are you willing to promise me a lifetime? You don't even want a family. I know I put up a big stink about Clint and him pressuring me for a kid, but I want babies one day…you're a loner, right?"

"I was," Loki divulged quietly. "before I met you. I can't say that I'm suddenly desperate for children, I'm not exactly completely opposed to them either. I just… I don't know…. my relationship with my father was… is.. horrible at best. I don't know… I … but I am desperate for you. I'm in love with you, Natasha." His dark emerald eyes gazing up at her pleadingly. "I never wanted that. Marriage and all that, being with only one woman but it happened to me, I fell in love with you and.. I could… I can see my future in your eyes. I want you today and all your tomorrows.. I do."

Natasha couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. She'd never heard more beautiful words spoken from anyone. She stood up with him and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm confused…please, just give me time to think. I don't know what to do right now. I'm in love with you too, but I…need to think. Please?"

Just then, there was a knock on his office door. Natasha quickly wiped at her eyes and picked up a random file as she began talking and looking down at the paperwork in her hands as he answered the door, "Oh. Hi Phil."

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" asked the senior partner.

"No, I was just on my way out…"

That evening, Natasha lay in bed beside her sleeping husband, twirling her wedding band around her finger. What if Loki fell for her because she was forbidden fruit? What if, as soon as he had her, he started treating her the same way Clint did…and Clint…she didn't want to hurt him.

Loki stared across the hall at her working in her office most of the day. Every time she got up from her seat or went into the hall his entire body tensed waiting to see if she was coming in to see him which she never did. He fought an internal battle with himself for the rest of the day. Listing all the reasons why he should walk into her office and comparing them to all the reasons why he was crazy to even let the thought enter his mind. He finally made up his mind that he would go to her just as everyone started leaving for the evening. She usually was one of the last to leave the office.

Loki looked up from his folder ten minutes before the work day ended for most of the office just in time to see her grabbing her coat and heading for the exit. He ran after her, weaving between coworkers still going bout last minute jobs. He saw her step onto the elevator. He made a mad dash and slipped in just as the doors were closing.

"I was hoping we could talk, darling," Loki entreated between ragged breaths. "Please, pet, twenty-four hours is a long time to be wondering what you're thinking."

Natasha stared at him for a moment, "I don't want to stop seeing you…but I don't know yet. I'm scared. This is venturing into the unknown. I've built a life with that man…good, bad and ugly. I'm thinking…I can't make the decision to unravel the last seven years of my life within 24 hours. I need more time…it's not just as simple as what you want and what I want…how do you know that you don't only want me because you can't have me?"

The doors opened to the lobby, causing her to lower her voice, "I love you so much…"

"Let me walk you to your car, pet," Loki stated casually as he followed her out of the elevator. They continued out the building and into the parking lot. Neither of them speaking again until they arrived at her vehicle. "This isn't some kind of game to me. Darling, technically I've already had you, if that's all this was. I love you… I do.. You know I haven't even been with another woman since that first night we got together. I even tried to force myself to go about things… you know business as usual but I couldn't… I just don't want anyone else." He stopped talking as another coworker arrived to get in the car next to hers. "So yeah, that is how I would handle it, pet. You have to let them know from the get go that you mean business." Loki nodded at the driver as they drove away. "Natasha, please… I know it must be scary for you but you told me you love me and I love you so much. Please.. darling."

Natasha wanted to pull him into her arms, but she hesitated, knowing a coworker could walk by any second. She bit her bottom lip and stared into his eyes, "I love you too…but, like I said, I need more time than this. I need more than 24 hours to undo seven years of my life. Please…just give me time…"

She gently took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "I need to think, alright?"

Two days later, the company Christmas party was held at a nearby hotel ballroom. Everyone in the firm brought their husbands, wives, boyfriends and girlfriends…and of course, Clint was there. He was friends with Phil Coulson, and they frequently played golf together, so they were chatting it up. Natasha was a nervous wreck as she rubbed her thumb across her wine glass, scanning the crowd for Loki.

Loki walked into the ballroom and his eyes immediately found Natasha. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a dark emerald sheath dress with a v neck. His eyes quickly noticed that she was wearing that ruby necklace and the man at her side talking to Coulson must be her husband. It had been two days and he hadn't heard from her at all. He grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the passing waiters and downed it like it was a shot glass.

He knew he should stay on the completely opposite side of the room. No good would come from being anywhere near her tonight. But that didn't stop him from strutting over to them anyway.

"Happy Holiday's, Sir," Loki stated as he reached out and shook Coulson's hand before turning his attention to Natasha. "And to you, too, of course, darling," Loki smirked as he leaned in and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. "This must be your husband I'm always hearing so much about. You must introduce us, pet."

Natasha tensed, but tried to make sure it wasn't too noticeable. She smiled nervously as she placed a hand on Clint's back as her husband extended his hand toward Loki, "Hi, you must be Loki. Clint. Good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you too…"

She took a deep gulp from her wine glass, "All good things, Loki. Promise."

"Tasha tells me you're quite the killer in the court room. Ever thought of switching sides? Getting into politics?" asked Clint as he took a sip from his glass.

Phil chuckled, "I hope not. He and Natasha here make one helluva team."

Natasha laughed a little and took another drink from her wine glass, effectively emptying the wine glass. Phil glanced toward the other side of the room and waved, "Clint, come with me. I have some friends I want you to meet."

"Will you be alright, baby?" asked Clint.

"Of course", she said, her voice shaking slightly. The fact that Loki and Clint were face to face was overwhelming. Clint leaned over and pressed a kiss to her neck before walking away.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, baby?" Loki bit off sarcastically as he glared at the woman before him. The sight of him kissing her neck made his blood boil. "Well aren't you the happy little couple. You told him all about me have you? Only good things, of course." He reached for another drink when another waiter walked by them. "You have no plans on telling him do you? Why did you even tell me that you… Isn't this a laugh. It turns out you're the one playing games and I'm the dumb bloke that got played. Bugger all I need some fresh air." He couldn't take another minute in the banquet hall as he stormed toward the lobby.

Natasha hesitated for a moment before she rushed after him, thankfully unseen by her husband or Phil. When she caught up to him in the lobby, she quickly looked around before yanking him into the bathroom and locking the door behind her, "Loki. It's not like that! I love you. And I told you I need time! I'm confused. I just…I'm scared of jumping into the unknown after seven years with the same person. How can you not understand that?! I've built a life with that man. I need to at least take some time to consider the ramifications of my actions if I decided to end things! Just because I'm still with him does not, in any way shape or form discount my love for you."

"Bloody hell it doesn't," Loki snapped. "Pardon me, pet, I might be new to this whole love thing but I'm not that big of a tit. Confused my arse! You either love me or you don't." He brushed his fingers through his hair as he began to move around the small bathroom. "I mean… how would you like it, pet, if I just stood there in front of you and let some woman paw all over me." The image of her husband kissing her neck seemed to be burned into his skull. He hated it. His body was practically trembling with anger and jealousy. "I'm not going to share you with him… I won't… I don't want him touching you." He grabbed her by the shoulders as he glared down at her. "If you love me than you're mine… you're mine and no one else's." He crushed his lips to hers as he pushed her up against the door. His hand gliding underneath her skirt to caress her bare thigh. He was suddenly desperate to be inside of her. He needed her . He needed to know that she was his.

Natasha gasped as his lips suddenly connected to hers. She knew she should have stopped him, but the sheer possessiveness of his actions turned her on in a way she'd never experienced before.

She wrapped a leg around his hips as she moaned, eagerly wrapping an arm around his neck before she reached between them to yank open his pants. He broke the kiss just long enough to yank her panties down off of her hips before lifting her up against the door and thrusting himself inside of her.

Natasha gasped and covered her mouth to keep from crying out as he pumped into her.

"You feel so good," Loki gasped as he felt her walls tightening around him with each thrust of his hips. His lips running kisses down the side of her neck as he molded her body to his. Driving her up against the door again and again until that thundering moment of release. "I love you."

Natasha held tight to him, whimpering as she pressed her lips against his neck in an effort to keep from getting too loud as she felt him drive her toward an intense orgasm.

"Oh god…oh god…I love you too…Loki…" she panted as she peppered his face, neck and lips with kisses.

"Then you'll tell him?" Loki gazed down at her hopefully. "That it's over and you want to be with me? Please, Natasha, tell me that you'll tell him tonight."

Natasha swallowed hard and looked up into his eyes, "I'll…I'll talk to him. I won't let him touch me…like you touch me…anymore. Just let me do this in my time. I promise you I'm going to talk to him. Just be patient, please. This is a marriage I have to end, Loki."

"In your time? I don't think I like the sound of that, pet." Loki advised. "I've always been a straight up bloke… I've never lead anyone on and I have no desire to get strung along." His dark green eyes narrowed and his lips were pursed as he stared at her intently. "You swear to me that you've chosen me, plain and simple. You swear to me that you will never let him touch you again and that you are not going to drag this out. You are divorcing him and you and I are going to be together. Do you swear that to me?"

Natasha nodded and took his hands, "Yes, Loki…I swear to you, but you have to realize this isn't just a normal break up. Even after I tell him, it could be months…or longer before our divorce is finalized."

She kissed him again, "We should get back before anyone starts to look for us…"

Natasha discreetly slipped from the bathroom, smoothly rejoining the party and quickly grabbing a drink.

Loki stepped back into the party and walked towards the banquet table as he stared blankly at the food. He should be happy. But he wasn't it. There was a cloud hanging over him. A voice that kept telling him that she had no attention of going through with it. If she really wanted him she wouldn't wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Natasha slipped from beneath her husband's grip a few times to keep him from touching her intimately. When they got home, she removed her earrings and moved toward the closet.

"So. That was fun. That Loki…he's definitely…nice", he murmured.

Natasha bit her bottom lip after she pulled on her nightgown, "Clint…I'm not happy."

He rolled his eyes, "What now?"

"It's that! And the fact that my needs and my desires take a back seat to everything you want. Clint…this isn't working. I can't keep pretending I'm happy because I'm not…and I don't want to be in this marriage anymore. I'm…I'm in love with someone else and I'm leaving you. I can't live this lie anymore."

She turned around to walk into the closet to pack some things, but was suddenly grabbed and tossed against the wall. She gasped, "Clint! Let go!"

Natasha grappled with him before he put a hand around her neck and squeezed, "I am poised to become the youngest gubernatorial candidate in this state's history, and I will not have your little personal crisis ruin that." He released her and glared, "I'm going to take a shower. I suggest you take some time to get your shit together and figure out how you're going to tell this mystery man that it's over."

Natasha stood there, trembling for a few moments before she yanked on some sweats, grabbed her purse and fled from the house.

Once again, she found herself at Loki's door…only this time, with bruises around her neck.

Loki practically dove through the door in his excitement to open it. There was only one person that would be knocking on his door at this hour. He swung it open and threw his arms around her, picking her up and twirling her into the apartment.

"I thought you were planning on waiting to tell him," Loki burst out in a flood of excitement. "I didn't expect to see you tonight, darling. You have no idea how happy you made me." His face fell as he took note of her sad expression. "I'm being a total tit, aren't I, pet. This must have been so hard for you and…" His dark green eyes narrowed as they caught sight of the bruises along her neck. "What the hell happened to you? Did he do that? Did that son of a bitch touch you?" Loki stormed toward the door. "That bastard."

Natasha grabbed him and pulled him back toward the center of the apartment as her eyes fell to the ground, "Don't…he's the Assistant District Attorney…we have enough to worry about once he finds out you're the one I left him for…if you even threaten to lay a hand on him, he could have trumped up charges hanging over your head so quick, it'll make your head spin. The police, the DA…they're all on his side."

She rubbed her neck, "I've never seen him like that before. As shitty as he's been to me in the past, he's never put his hands on me…"

"Well you can't just let him get away with it," Loki exasperated. "I mean.. look at your neck, pet… he hurt you… that sick son of a bitch.. you're never going back there." He placed his hand along her cheek, rubbing his thumb gently back and forth along her skin. "You're going to stay right here with me, darling." He wrapped her up in his arms and feathered kisses along the top of her head. "I'm so sorry, Natasha. You must have been so scared. I won't let anyone hurt you again. I swear."

Natasha buried her face in his chest as he gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He comforted her with tea, and even offered her ice cream, but she politely declined the latter in favor of his arms around her.

When Clint came out of the bathroom, he was seething over the fact that she was missing, but a part of him recognized that putting his hands on her in his angry state was completely inappropriate, so he tried calling her. Natasha heard her phone ring, but ignored it and encouraged Loki to do to the same.

Clint sent her a text: "I'm sorry Tasha. I understand you're mad. Just let me know you're ok."

Natasha insisted on curling up in Loki's arms and falling asleep against his chest. Sunday, she went to the store to buy clothes and make up for work for the following week since there was no way she was going home.

Monday morning, they went to work as if nothing had happened. She covered the bruises with her new makeup and went about her day as normal, frequently favoring Loki with a reassuring smile as she sat at her desk.

All was alright…until Clint showed up with a bouquet of flowers and a jewelry box.

Loki doubted that he had ever moved faster in his life when he spotted that wanker walking into her office with a bouquet of flowers and jewelry. Propriety be damned he didn't care who heard him.

"You better get the hell out of this office right now," Loki seethed as he moved closer. "Before I take those flowers and shove them up your arse."

Natasha stood up from her desk as Loki advanced on Clint. Clint cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, "You know…I thought this whole sordid affair would be less obvious…I thought you would have the decency to not act like you were blatantly fucking my wife, but after that little kiss and 'darling' bullshit you pulled at the party, I could see right through you…both of you."

"You knew?" she asked.

"My suspicions were completely confirmed until just now…but I'm not an idiot, Tasha", he said, setting down the flowers and jewelry box. He turned to Loki and narrowed his eyes, "You and I should go have a talk…cause as it stands right now, I have the power to make her life a living hell, and if you wanna be her knight in shining armor, I suggest you carve some time in that busy schedule of sticking it to my wife."

"Clint…this isn't necessary. Leave Loki out of this…our marriage was ending long before I even met him."

Clint glared at her, "We will talk later…baby…" He turned back to Loki and waved his arm down the hallway, "Shall we?"

"Pardon but it seems you have me confused with someone who gives two shits what you want," Loki drawled. "I suggest if you have something to say to me that you spit it out now or sod off."

Clint chuckled softly and rubbed a finger over his lip, "Hmmm…so this is the man you say you're in love with. Either he doesn't love you back as much as he says he does…or he has no idea what a living hell I can make your life." He turned his attention back to Loki, "I don't have to give her a divorce…I think you forget, I'm a lawyer too…and I know how to draw out this marriage for as long as I possibly want…so, let's go somewhere…chat like men."

"Like men, huh," Loki bit back. "Well, where I come from a real man doesn't put his hands on a woman. You sick son of a bitch. So why don't you go out and find yourself a real man and when you do then I'll talk to him." He took another step forward so he was looming over the smaller man. "And let's get something else straight you frigging wanker. This isn't the turn of the century, there aren't any scarlet letters getting doled out, so you take all the time you want on your flippin divorce. It's not going to stop us from being together and I'm sure that your constituents are just going to love to read about how you are holding finalizing a divorce over your wife's head. I bet that's going to get you a lot of votes. Now why don't you sod off."

Natasha could see the anger bubbling up in Clint's eyes, but he smirked and slowly turned on his heel to look at her, "Heh…I'll be seeing you around, baby…most definitely…"

When Clint left, Loki rushed over to envelope her in a hug. During that hug, he felt her trembling desperately in his arms. Natasha knew how relentless Clint could be when he set his mind on something…and if he wanted vengeance, or worse…if he wanted her back, he might stop at nothing to get what he wanted…

That night, Natasha crawled onto the bed beside Loki before pulling a file from his hands and kissing his neck, "Make love to me…"

"Do you have any idea how wonderful it is to have you here?" Loki mused as he moved his lips over hers for a sensuous kiss. He knew that she was still worried over her soon to be ex-husband but he was determined to show her that she was safe here and that wanker couldn't hurt them. He hooked his fingers in the spaghetti straps of her nightgown as he tugged them gently down her shoulders, revealing her gorgeous breasts. "And knowing you're going to be here every night in my bed… no.. our bed.. our bed, pet. I like the sound of that." Suckling her nipples gently as his hands roamed her body greedily. "I love you so much, Natasha. I fall in love with you more every second."

Natasha let out severs soft moans of pleasure as he lavished her breasts with suckling kisses. By the time his lips made their way back up to hers, she was practically purring, "Mmmm, Loki…I'm so in love with you…"

She moved atop him, pulling down his pajama pants before she slowly lowered herself down onto his shaft. Her head dropped back and her eyes closed as the sensation of their joining overwhelmed her body, stalling her senses.

"Loki…oh god, baby."

Loki held her to his chest as they came down from their climax. It had always been so amazing being with her but somehow knowing that she loved him made it even more so.

"Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you. Did my heart fly at your service." He beamed as he twisted his fingers playfully along her red curls. "Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me, darling. The very best thing."

Natasha smiled lazily up at him as she lay her head on his chest, softly stroking her fingers over his stomach, "Really? Your life was so much simpler before I came along…different woman every week, you had all the time and energy in the world to devote to your job…I messed all that up for you…I just don't want you to look up one day and regret being with me…"

"Regret being with you, darling, I could never," Loki protested as he enjoyed the feeling of her fingers moving along his skin. He loved the way she touched him. "You filled my heart, Natasha, a heart I had closed up so long ago that I forgot I even had it. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. You made me feel like… like the wide-eyed little boy I used to be. Before life made me so cynical and… that reminds me." He grinned widely as he got up from the bed and moved toward his closet, searching through boxes that he had shoved along the bottom before finding what he was looking for. He came back toward with the sketchpad and pencil in hand. "Now… be kind, pet, I haven't done this in very long time but I want to draw you."

Natasha blushed and covered her face, "Me? No way….I'm hardly worthy of being an artist's model…"

It was clear that she wasn't going to get him to change his mind when he favored her with a grin and sat down across from her as she lay on her side on the bed. She draped the sheet over her hip and leaned on her side, biting her bottom lip, "This is definitely a first for me…"

"You are exquisite, darling," Loki mused as he moved his pencil diligently across the paper. "A work of art all your own. I thought it the first time I gazed up into those gorgeous blue eyes of yours. I only hope I can do you justice, pet." He grinned as he gazed between her and his paper. "Drawing is the first thing that I ever had an infinity for. I thought I was going to grow up to be the next Rembrandt, eh heh heh heh, if I wasn't outside drawing then I was in the library." Loki looked up from his work for a moment to favor her with a wink. "I was quite the nerdy little boy."

Natasha laughed softly, "I was a very very nerdy girl. I always had my nose in a book. I used to watch the cheerleaders practicing, wishing I had the looks and the coordination to do that. I got called names and stuff because of my red hair…I hated it until I got to college and all of the sudden, I got less awkward…but I was still a nerd. I still am…but I'm successful now, and the last I heard, the girls who used to bully me are still living back home, working dead end jobs in the town's finest fast food establishments."

"They were obviously just insanely jealous over your gorgeous locks," He mused. "I love your hair.. the color… the curls… it's like an aphrodisiac, pet." He ran his pencil along the paper as he tried to create her luscious curls on the page at his lap. "My brother was what you Americans would call a jock, he teased me without mercy for my inferior skills," Loki confided as he continued with his sketch. "My father insisted that I join a sport when I got into Secondary school. I chose tennis. He would have preferred rugby or cricket. But then nothing I ever did was good enough for him." His dark green eyes gazed up at her once more. "So here we are, darling, two nerds who have put all our detractors to shame."

Natasha softly bit her lip as their eyes connected. She slowly ran a hand over her naked breast before licking her lips and smirking, "You really have to know what you do to me when you look at me like that…I've never wanted a man more than I want you. If I could, I would have you inside of me every hour of every day. When you look at me that way…I can practically feel your hands on me…your lips tasting my skin…"

She slowly moved a hand to the apex of her thighs, "…I can feel you, throbbing inside of me…spilling yourself deep…"

"Bugger it all, how can I possibly concentrate," he gaped as he dropped his sketch to the floor and began to crawl over her. "You saucy little minx, you know what it does to me when you say those things." He ran his lips along her stomach, moving slowly up her body until he reached her voluptuous breasts. "God, do I need you," he breathed against her skin. He reached up into his dresser as he opened the drawer and pulled out a condom before capturing her lips in a tumultuous kiss. "I can never get enough of you, darling, you're paradise and you're all mine."

Natasha's giggles were soon replaced by sensuous moans as they began making love. Every time he was inside of her, she was driven to a frenzy of sheer lust and passion. She'd never known love like this…

"Loki…yes…I'm all yours…my love…" she whispered as they moved together, eagerly exploring each other's bodies with their hands and lips.

The following weeks went by quietly at work, with Clint still attempting to contact her so that they could "talk", but his calls and texts went unanswered. She hired a lawyer to begin the divorce proceedings, but Clint refused to respond.

Right now, she didn't have time to think about that. She was busy staring at her calendar. Some things weren't adding up.

Natasha was staring at the calendar on her iPad when Loki walked by her in the living room on his way to the kitchen.

"What would like me to make for dinner, pet?" Loki mused as he sauntered by her. "Are you craving anything in particular, darling. You know I aim to please." He stopped for a moment as he noticed that she hadn't looked up from her IPad once since he had started speaking. "Natasha? Is there something wrong with one of your cases. You seem like you're in a fog, darling."

Natasha rubbed her forehead and bit her bottom lip as she set the iPad down and murmured, "It can't be right…can't be…"

She looked up at his troubled expression and sighed, "I'm…I'm late."

"Late for what, darling, it's a little late for a meeting?" Loki mused as he stepped forward and gazed at the screen. It was opened to her calendar. Suddenly the realization dawned on him exactly what she meant by late. "You're late… like how late? I mean… that happens doesn't it? A day or two… no big deal." He was always careful. He was a poster boy for careful. "We always use protection, pet, I'm sure its… its.. you know.. a false alarm." A sudden thought popped into his head. The Christmas party… the bathroom… oh crikey.

Natasha slowly scrolled through the previous month with a trembling hand. She closed her eyes and rubbed a hand down her face, "I didn't realize it, but…I skipped January altogether…and we're in February now…I haven't had a period since the beginning of December."

"Merry Christmas," he murmured as he stood there in shock. Why hadn't he used a condom? Maybe because it had been an office party and he hadn't planned on becoming crazed with jealousy and taking her against a bathroom wall. Pregnant. A baby. The thought of himself as a father was just… He didn't even know what it was. Loki took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. There was no reason to panic.

"There's no sense in getting ahead of ourselves, pet. It may just be stress. I mean lord knows that bastard of a husband of yours has put you through…" He froze suddenly as he stared into her dark blue eyes. There was something about the way she looked at him. "I know he was bugging you to start a family but you weren't ready.. the two of you… I mean… you didn't… I know you and I at the office party but you and him… Natasha… you two never… did you?"

Natasha closed her eyes and stood as she began nervously pacing, "Our…our anniversary. I always made him wear condoms, but he…he didn't once and I didn't know until it was over…"

She felt ill…

"Oh god…Loki", she whimpered as tears came to her eyes. She lowered her head, "I'm so sorry. It was before you made me promise…if I'm pregnant, there's a chance that it could be Clint's."

"Before I made you promise? You know you didn't have to get me to promise anything I just… couldn't." Loki snipped before he shook his head and ran his fingers through his ebony hair. "I'm sorry, darling. That wasn't fair I just… I hate the thought of you with him. And the thought of you carrying his baby. I can't even… I can't even fathom it."

Natasha lowered her head and desperately tried to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. She felt so ashamed. Possibly pregnant and completely unaware of who the potential father is.

"I'm so sorry…I knew you'd regret getting involved with me…"

"Oh, darling, no.. no. don't ever think that," Loki soothed as he pulled her into his arms. "I could never regret being with you, pet. I'm sorry. I've been such a tit. Look, there is no reason for us to get all crazy over something that might not even be happening." He squeezed her tighter as he feathered the top of her head with kisses. "And there are options even if the worst possible scenario comes true. Let's just take a deep breath, darling and get ourselves a pregnancy test."

Natasha's brows furrowed slightly at the mention of "options". What had he meant by that? But he was right…they weren't even sure if she was pregnant yet.

A few minutes later, she was in a drug store aisle, staring at the section of pregnancy tests. She didn't know which one to get…two lines, digital, positive, negative, blue, pink…

She shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose before turning to Loki, "Which one?"

"How about this one, pet," Loki mused as he gave her the slightest smile. He picked up the package labeled Clearblue. "It actually says 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant' can't be more simple than that, darling." She took it from him gingerly as they turned around and moved to get in line.

"What do we have here?" Clint remarked. "I've been trying to get in touch with you for weeks. You should really answer your husband's phone calls, Tasha."


	9. Chapter 9

Natasha's eyes widened as she put the test behind her back. Oh god…he couldn't see that. He didn't see it…did he?

"Clint…anything you want to say to me should be said through our lawyers."

He cocked his head to the side and raised a brow, "It's come to that already? Hm…not sure how nice that's gonna look for you in court…that you wouldn't even try to work it out with me."

It was then that he took note of the aisle she was on and the fact that she was hiding something behind her back.

He narrowed his eyes at Loki, then looked to Natasha, "What's behind your back, baby?"

"None of your business, Clint…"

"You've wasted enough of our time," Loki remarked as he placed his arm around Natasha and took a step to walk around Barton. He could tell by his eyes that he noted the fact that they were standing in front of myriad of pregnancy tests. "Let's go, darling."

They had barely taken a step when he heard the snap against the tiles as the package fell to the floor. It must have slipped out of her fingers. Clint picked it up with a snarky smile on his face.

"Well, look at this. Am I finally gonna be a father, baby?" Clint smirked. "You've finally made yourself useful to me, Tasha."

"Oh my God! I'm about two seconds from knocking your block off. You make one more derogatory remark toward her and I swear you'll regret it." Loki fumed as he stepped toward him angrily, his hand clenched in a fist at his side.

Natasha took a firm hold of Loki's arm, "We should go…now. Please…"

She felt him relax only slightly as he took a step back toward the front of the store to get in line. Clint crossed his arms, "I hope you know that, regardless of the fact that you've been whoring around your co-worker, if you're pregnant, it's legally mine. I can sue you for custody."

Natasha narrowed her eyes in confusion, but she forced herself to think back on her years of law school…and her minimal experience in family law. It was true. It was a stupid, archaic law…but it was on the books and valid. l Because she was married to him at the time of conception, he is legally the father. As a lawyer, "legally" was all that mattered to her.

Clint handed her the test back with a smirk on his face, "Let me know when you've found out…can't wait to know if I should start breaking out the cigars…"

With those words, he left.

Twenty minutes, later, Natasha was pacing the bedroom, waiting for the timer to go off to get the results. Loki had been uncharacteristically quiet.

Loki sat on the bed with a blank stare. He couldn't get Clint's words out of his head. If she was pregnant, it wouldn't even matter whose genes the baby had. Legally, it would be that wankers. They would be stuck with him for their rest of their lives. The child could be biologically his and he wouldn't have any rights over it at all. He wasn't even sure he wanted children. He was just starting to contemplate the idea of someday, maybe, far off in the very distant future that he might consider it. He couldn't even stand his own father. How could he possibly parent a child? And what if it physically wasn't even his? What if this baby was her husband's after all. This was a nightmare. He just wanted it to end.

Natasha walked over to where the all-important white stick was and almost dropped to her knees. She placed a hand on the wall to steady herself and closed her eyes as her head dropped forward, "Goddammit….shit…shit…"

She turned back around to look at him and found that she was too ashamed to make eye contact, so she stared down at her hands, "Loki…it's positive…I don't…I'm—" Natasha took a deep breath as she fought back against the tears that threatened to spring from her eyes. She grabbed her jacket, "I need some fresh air. I'm going for a walk…"

Loki didn't move from his spot on the edge of the bed. She was pregnant. It was probably her husbands. The odds were in his favor. And even if by chance it wasn't. What did it matter. Barton was going to be legally the father. To be stuck with that arrogant wanker in their lives for the rest of their days. He knew in that moment that he didn't want it. He heard the front door open as he remained firmly glued to his place along the mattress.

Natasha walked around the city for almost two hours. She'd left her phone in the apartment, so there was no disturbance to her thoughts. She ended up at a park, where she sat down on a bench and stayed there, thinking for almost an hour. By the time she made it back to his apartment, it was almost two in the morning.

Loki watched as she walked into the bedroom. He wasn't sure how to approach the subject. She must realize how unnecessarily complicated a baby would be at this particular moment in their lives.

"I was beginning to worry about you, darling," he entreated as she moved further into the room. "Are you alright, pet? Are you ready to talk."

Natasha nodded as she slowly sat down on the bed and removed her jacket and shoes. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "Let's talk…"

One look at his face told her that he didn't want the baby. She saw that one coming a million miles away…

She knew this man well enough to know that a child was definitely not something he was ready for. It was something he may never be ready for.

"Under different circumstances, pet," Loki began somberly. "I would… well… I could see the… the positive possibilities of what a… you know a child could bring with it. But.. I mean… you heard what your husband said. It is in his rights."

Natasha put her face in her hands for a few moments before lifting her head to meet his gaze, "I know you don't want kids, Loki. I'm just…conflicted. I just found out. I'm not ready to make a decision yet."

She walked toward the bathroom, "I think I deserve some time to make this decision…I know where your head is and I'll be sure to take that into consideration before I come to any conclusions."

The following morning, Loki sat at his desk reading through a deposition. He raised his eyes slowly at the light rapping on his open office door. His dark green eyes narrowed and his blood began to boil at a rapid speed as he took in the sight of Clint Barton as he stepped into the room.

"Get out," Loki ordered.

"I was just stopping in to see my wife and find out if it was time to celebrate," Clint smirked. "But it seems she is in a meeting. But looking at your face. I'm thinking I'm a daddy."

"Get the hell out of my office," Loki fumed. "Or I swear I will throw you out and I can't promise that I'll use the door instead of the window."

"You know if we're going to be raising this kid together," Barton gibed as he shut the door of his office. "We should learn to get along." He strutted forward until he was standing in front of his desk. "I have another option for you. You can move to California and head a prestigious law firm out there. The senior partner is retiring and he wants to give it to the best attorney that he can find. With one word from me and that attorney could be you. Just leave my wife and child alone and its yours."

"She's not your wife," Loki seethed as he stood up in a huff, knocking his chair over as he stormed toward him. "She left you. She's not your anything. You got that, you little prat? She's mine. Natasha is mine and you know what you can do with your offer." He shoved him hard in the chest, knocking Barton backwards into the cabinet just as Natasha walked into the office.

"That's too bad," Clint forewarned. "Because you're really going to hate option number 2."

Natasha stepped into the office and crossed her arms, "Clint…what are you doing here?"

He smirked, "I'm here to celebrate the impending arrival of our baby. And to deliver some good news of my own."

She sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh, "Leave. Now."

Clint moved toward her, sternly pointing at her stomach, "As long as you're knocked up, I have a right to be where you are, baby. And if you try to get rid of it, I have absolutely no problem suing you for denying me my parental rights."

"There's no such precedent" she scoffed.

He chuckled and walked toward the door, "lucky for me, I have no problem setting the precedent. I'll drag you through a humiliating court battle that will draw all sorts of delicious media attention. I'll be the heartbroken father of a child who was aborted by his adulteress whore of a wife…even if I don't win…I'll win…heh. Have a nice day folks. Stay off your feet, Tasha…you got precious cargo in there."

"This is like a horror movie," Loki exasperated. "Everywhere I frigging turn there he is. I could barely contain myself, pet, I just wanted to wrap my fingers around his scrawny little neck. You know that bugger had the audacity to try and bribe me to leave you. So he can have his little family all to himself. God knows that it doesn't matter if mine were the better swimmers. All the rights are his."

Natasha opened her mouth to speak but before she could Coulson entered the office.

"Pardon me, I need to speak to Loki alone," Phil entreated as he moved across the room. His eyes glancing at the turned over chair on the floor. Natasha nodded and head across the hall to her office.

Loki walked back to his desk, picking up his chair and straightening some papers on his desk. "I'm sorry for the… mess, sir, I tripped and…"

"I'm really sorry to be the bearer of bad tidings, Loki," Phil began. "You've been doing a great job but unfortunately. Well, the partners and I decided that we need to make some cuts and I'm sorry but we have to let you go."

Natasha had waited in the hallway and heard the news. She immediately knew that this was Clint's doing. She rushed back into the office, "Sir, with all due respect, thanks to be the dumbest fucking decision I've ever heard you make. This man has NEVERA lost a case. It's obvious my estranged husband is behind this. What did he offer you?"

Phil sighed, "I suggest you keep out of this, Natasha. Or else you're right behind him."

"I already am! I quit!" she practically screamed, storming back into her office.

"It's been a pleasure working for your firm," Loki drawled. "Give the other partners my regards." He moved across the hall to her office.

"You don't need to quit because of me, pet," he entreated. "I appreciate the sentiment but you love this job and your good at it and you've been here longer than you've known me."

Natasha was slamming the few personal affects she kept at her office into a box and shook her head, "As long as I work here, Clint will be able to keep tabs on me and control me in some way. No. I refuse. We'll start a new life…somewhere else. We can start our own firm. We'll make a killing. It'll be fine. I don't need this fucking job and I don't need a SEXIST BOSS!"

"Alright, pet," Loki soothed as he moved toward her and wrapped his arms around her. "That's a perfect idea, darling, I love it. You and me in our own firm. The unstoppable duo. And all the rest of them can just sod off." He brushed his lips gently across hers as he continued to hold her closely. "I love you, Natasha."

"I love you too" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry. Getting involved with me has turned your life upside down. This is all my fault."

They left their office for the last time together. Over the next week, Natasha and Loki began looking for a place that would house their new law firm while she scheduled her first doctor's appointment. Loki was understandably hesitant about the baby. The night before her doctor's appointment, she sat down beside him, "So, I know you don't want a baby…and because of some puritanical law, this baby will legally belong to Clint…but you know what…I know that if we have a baby girl with bright blue eyes…and black hair…you'll immediately be wrapped around her finger…"

"So you definitely want it," Loki asked as he looked up from his sketchpad. "I guess there was never any question really. Are you really sure that you want to be tied to him for the rest of your days? I'm sorry, darling. I wish I could tell you that you're right but I've never lied to you and I don't want to start now."

Natasha frowned slightly and looked down, "Of course I don't want to be tied to him for the rest of my days, you know I don't…but this baby is a part of me too. And what if it's biologically yours? I…Loki, when I left Clint for you, I did it because I wanted to have a family with you one day…maybe this day is much sooner than I anticipated, but regardless of Clint, we'll still be a family. I promise you that…"

"Yes, we'll be a lovely family of four," Loki drawled sarcastically. "This child isn't mine… biology doesn't even matter… I have no desire to share a child with that prig. I'll turn into my father. I can see it already. God forbid we have another child. It will be me and my brother all over again."

Natasha sighed and closed her eyes. She'd hoped things would be different once he saw how much this decision affected her…but then again, he had a complicated relationship with his parents and he'd warned her about his aversion to families.

She should have seen this coming.

"Do you think you'd ever want kids? If I got rid of this one, Do you think there's a chance that you could definitively want a family with me?"

"Darling, I can't say definitely," Loki answered solemnly. "It's not something that I ever wanted. In fact it's something that I vehemently didn't want. When I think of children I think of how I felt growing up and I would hate to do that to a child. But I never wanted to fall in love either and then I met you and I love you so much.. and there is a part of me, pet, that thinks maybe… maybe a little bit of you and me could make a really wonderful little kid and maybe I could see myself as a father… but then this happens and look at how I handle it, Natasha. The kids no more than an embryo and I'm already treating it like… maybe it's just inevitable with the role model I had. Maybe the only definite thing is that I'd be a lousy father."

Natasha nodded slowly and let out a breath, "I've wanted to have kids longer than I've wanted to be a lawyer…and I've wanted to be a lawyer since I was five…"

"I don't want to disappoint you, pet," Loki implored as he took her hands in his. "I'd give anything to tell you that I felt differently. But I can't force myself to feel something that I don't. And I don't have a magical ball to see into the future. I can't promise you what you want to hear."

Natasha nodded slowly before standing up, slipping her hands out of his as she walked to the bedroom, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed…you don't have to come to the doctors with me tomorrow…I think I prefer to go alone…since it's obvious that I'm in this situation alone…"


	10. Chapter 10

Loki felt awful as he walked along the sidewalk. He should have insisted on going to the doctor's appointment with her. But he couldn't help how he felt. How could he look at this child with anything other than resentment? It was all the ammunition that Barton needed to keep himself firmly entrenched in Natasha's life forever. It was like a neon sign confirming to him that he was never meant to be a father.

Loki walked into Starbucks to grab a coffee. He knew she really wanted children. If this whole craziness with Barton hadn't been a part of it. If it had been just the two of them, would he have felt differently? He definitely would have been more willing to give it a try. Was that really fair? It wasn't the kids fault. But a kids not like a puppy, you can't just give it a try and then give it back if it doesn't work out. She shouldn't be at the doctor's by herself, he thought again.

"A medium green tea frappucino, large coffee black, and an outrageous oatmeal cookie for the princess," A gentlemen's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Daddy, you forgot the marble pound cake. You know its mommy's favorite. How can she have tea without her cake, silly," A little girl insisted at the man's side. Loki's eyes focused on the small child. She had curly red hair and dark blue eyes and was hopping up and down as she tugged on her father's coat.

"Yes, of course, sweetheart, what would I do without you, princess." The father beamed as he patted her on the head.

Something that Natasha had said to him early suddenly came roaring back into his mind.

_"This baby is a part of me, too."_

He loved Natasha more than anything. He loved all of her, every bit.

Natasha felt like her world had fallen apart. A punch in the gut…a blind side.

One minute, she's at the doctor's for her first prenatal appointment. The next minute, she's being told that, not only is she not pregnant…but it may be almost impossible for her to ever get pregnant or carry a child to term.

At first, she was numb, then she cried…a lot. Then she was angry…then denial hit, but mostly, she wept. She wept for the future that she lost and knew she'd likely never have.

When she made it back to the apartment, she was still crying, but didn't pay attention to the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

Loki walked into the apartment practically bouncing with excitement. He saw her purse on the kitchen counter so he knew that she was home. He called out to her as walked down the hall and into the bedroom. She was standing by the window looking outside. She looked like she had been crying. Well, of course, she had been crying. He had been a total tit, he admonished himself as he moved toward her and held out the present that he had in his hand.

"I'm sorry for earlier," Loki entreated. She opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted. "No, no, please open it first. Then you can tell me anything you want, pet."

Natasha sighed as she opened the box and pulled out a mint green onesie with the words 'Attorney work product' written across the front.

"Natasha, forgive me," he began in a flood of words. "I've been so stupid, such a total wanker… and then I don't know something just clicked today. And I realized that I never thought I could love anyone but by god, darling, I love you so much. And this baby is a part of you. And… And there isn't a part of you that I wouldn't love completely. What I'm trying to say is… Natasha I want to have a baby with you. I really do."

Natasha had never understood the expression "bursting into tears" until that moment. She literally burst into tears, burying her face in the sweet little onesie he'd purchased for the baby that didn't exist…and never would.

She plopped down into a chair as she continued sobbing, her tears streaming down her face at a record pace. She felt Loki's arms wrap around her. He was probably so confused.

Finally, she was able to speak through choked sobs and gasps, "I…I'm not pregnant…and…and….the doctor said that….there's only a 10% chance I could get pregnant naturally….and maybe a 3% chance that I could carry the baby to term….I'm…technically barren. I can't have children…"

"I'm … I … darling, I'm so sorry," Loki stumbled out as he squeezed her tighter. "I know how much you wanted… I don't even know what to say, pet. I'm so sorry." He feathered kisses along the top of her head as she buried her face in his shoulder. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain she was in. She had dreamed of a family since she was a little girl. "I'm here for you, darling. I love you so much."

Natasha cried until she had absolutely no tears left to spend. She curled up on the bed, staring into nothingness until she fell asleep. She stayed like that for almost three days straight, but on the fourth day, she forced herself out of her depressive stooper and began busying herself. She refused to talk about the news she received. She wasn't in denial…she was just forcing herself to believe that the fact that she'd never have her own child wasn't as utterly heartbreaking as it actually was.

She cleaned constantly, started cooking more, she even found a place for their new law practice. Natasha was doing everything in her power to stay busy and keep her mind off of her broken dreams…but she was forced to confront them head-on when she had to ask her doctor for proof that she hadn't gotten an abortion to appease Clint. Once he learned that she was barren, the divorce proceedings sped up, and were met with no resistance from her estranged husband.

Loki moved around the kitchen putting the final touches on dinner. He wanted tonight to be perfect. He knew how unhappy Natasha was though she was trying hard to put on a happy front. He grinned widely as she entered the apartment.

"Alright, darling," Loki smiled as he moved toward her and gave her a quick kiss. "You are going to march into the bedroom and pick out your favorite dress and then meet me in the dining room, pet. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes sharp, don't be late." He winked as he patted her butt on her way towards the bedroom.

Natasha laughed softly before obediently heading off toward the bedroom. Nine minutes later, she emerged wearing a strapless black dress with a red belt and matching red high heels. She gave a playful spin, "I hope I look appropriate enough for your lovely dinner."

"You look absolutely smashing, darling," Loki smiled as he pulled out a chair for her to sit. "You are so beautiful, pet, you are so breathtakingly gorgeous." He took in a deep breath as he moved towards the bottle of champagne that he had chilled. He uncorked the bottle and poured two glasses. He was starting to get a little nervous but he tried to hide it.

"Do you remember our very first glass of champagne, darling? It gave me the courage to kiss you." He handed her the glass as he raised his for a toast. "To having the courage to finally do the things that you've been wanting to do for weeks."

He watched nervously his eyes gazing at the diamond ring that was at the bottom of her fluted glass as he waited for her to notice it.

Natasha started to raise the glass to her lips, but she spotted the ring and ended up almost dropping the glass. She gasped and slowly set the flute down as she stared at the ring. For several moments, she was quiet. Thoughts were running through her head, but she finally decided to say the most prominent one.

"Yes…" she breathed. Natasha nodded as tears flooded her eyes and she jumped into his arms. He still wanted her. After all the bad luck and drama she'd brought to his otherwise carefree existence…he still wanted her.

Natasha sniffled, "I'm surprised you'd want to keep me around. I've only been a part of your life for a few months and managed to completely turn it upside down…in fact, I've practically destroyed it as you know it. No job, no more beautiful women, no more sexy bachelor pad…and by marrying me, you won't even get the chance to have your own children. We won't get to have a family…" she smiled through her tears, "…I was really looking forward to proving to you that you could be an amazing father…"

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, darling," Loki answered honestly. "Inside and out, pet. It is true you have changed my life, Natasha, but you've changed it for the better." He reached into her glass and fished out the diamond ring.

"You are always so impatient, darling, Eh heh heh heh, you've answered before I actually got to ask the question." He knelt down on one knee as his dark green eyes gazed up at her adoringly.

"Before I met you, the only thing I cared about was being incredibly successful and sticking it to my father. That's not much of a life really. You have given me all the things that I never knew I wanted. But I did I was just too scared of being hurt to admit it even to myself. I want to spend my life with you. I want to share everything with you. I know technically you already say yes, pet, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again. Natasha, will you marry me?"

Natasha smiled and nodded through her tears as he slipped the ring int her finger. Natasha knelt in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lovingly, "I love you…yes. I'll marry you…"

"Where would you like to get married, pet?" Loki asked as they stood up, holding both of her hands in his as he kissed one and then the other. "However you want to, whenever you want to, I don't care as long as you're my wife. Do you like the ring, darling?" He was incredibly excited. He felt like he had just won the lottery. The most beautiful woman in the world had just agreed to be his wife. He couldn't stop smiling.

Natasha smiled and shook her head, "Maybe under a waterfall in Hawaii. Once my divorce is finalized, we can make our plans…but you've made me so happy."

She laughed and glanced down at the ring, "Loki…it's beautiful…I love it. Thank you so much."

Loki couldn't wait for her divorce to be finalized. He had been walking around on a high since she said yes. All the craziness was behind them and they had their entire future together. He held her hand as they walked down the sidewalk, his fingers rubbing playfully along the diamond that adorned her finger as he grinned down at her.

"How about this table, pet?" He inquired as he pointed to the tiny outdoor table in front of the small Starbucks. "You wait right here, darling, and I will return in a moment with some delicious treats for my future wife." He winked.

Natasha sat down at the table and smiled at him as he walked away. She sat there, watching people pass by as she pulled out her iPad. When he rejoined her, she thanked him for her drink, "Thanks hon…so, all of our paperwork is in order. We should be able to open the firm win a couple of weeks. I've already gotten contacted by some of my old clients who want us to handle their business."

"That's wonderful, darling," Loki beamed. "You know getting fired was the best thing ever, pet." He watched as her dark blue eyes glanced at a couple walking by pushing a baby carriage. He could see the way it affected her. "We are going to have the most successful firm this town has ever seen, mark my words, darling."

"It's funny how we keep running into each other, baby," A voice came up from behind them and Loki could feel his entire body stiffen.

"Are you here to tell us that the divorce is finalized? Anything else you can just sod off," Loki snipped without even bothering to look up at the D.A.

"Oh, look, a new ring." Clint taunted. "How quaint."

Natasha stood up and faced Clint as she crossed her arms, "What do you want?"

"I was actually just getting coffee…but right now, I'm bestowing you with good news. The divorce is finalized. Congratulations to me. I can move on to a real woman…" he turned to Loki and smirked, "You can have the barren bitch."

*WHAP*

Natasha's hand stung after she smacked him across the face, but it was worth it. She didn't want to let him see her cry. That insult hurt her…badly. She picked up her green tea frappuccino, calmly removed the top and tossed it in his face before walking away. She stomped all the way back to their apartment, completely unaware if Loki was following.

He was right. She was barren. She'd spent years desperately avoiding pregnancy only to find out that she'd never experience it.

"Wait up, darling," Loki called out as he followed her into their apartment. He was glad that she had smacked the wanker, if she hadn't he would have knocked his block off himself. He had more than enough of that creton to last him a lifetime. And the drink was a beautiful touch. He deserved that and far more. "I'm sorry he put a dark cloud on our morning, pet but he gave us some great news. You are free and clear of that prat once and for all. Now we can get married. Do you want to see how fast I can book a flight to Hawaii." He winked as he tried to cheer her up.

Natasha smiled, but the expression didn't quite reach her eyes. She lowered her head and sighed, "He's right…I'm barren, I tried to ignore it…tried to make myself busy so I wouldn't keep stopping and thinking about a crushed lifelong dream…it's not just something I can get over. It hurts. I'm crushed. I'm angry…and there's nothing that can ever take that pain away…"

"I'm sorry, darling, I know how much it hurts you," Loki soothed as he pulled her into an embrace. "I know how much you wanted to have a baby but… you could.. umm.. you could still be a mother, pet. That dream doesn't have to be over."

Natasha looked up into his eyes, "I know…there are a lot of wonderful children out there who need a home and two people who could love them. I know…I just need to readjust my expectations…I just always thought I'd be able to one day meet a man, fall head over heels in love with him, then, one day…when the time is right, we would have a baby together and I'd get huge and get back rubs, and feel the baby move inside of me…and send you out for pickles and ice cream at 2 in the morning…" Natasha lowered her head, "I thought that I'd get to see a part of myself and you in a baby. Maybe a little girl with big blue eyes and pitch black hair with your amazing cheekbones…or a little boy with red hair and green eyes who gets into everything…"

She shook her head, "I guess I just need to get over it…"

"I don't think 'get over it' are the right words, pet," Loki whispered sadly. "I wish I could do something for you but I know there isn't anything I can do really." He brushed his lips gently across her forehead as his dark green eyes met hers. "I do need you to promise something. I don't want to adopt a child unless you are certain that its biology doesn't matter to you. Children can sense those things you know. The regret, the wishing that they were a bit more like you, there's nothing worse than feeling like you're missing something in a parent's eyes, like there's something that they want from you that you can't give them, no matter how hard you try."

Natasha nodded slowly, "I don't know. That's something to think about…but later. You mentioned something about a flight to Hawaii…"

She smiled and pulled his lips to hers for a kiss, "I want to start our life together as soon as humanly possible. I spent the last seven years of my life in a fog. I'm finally awake now…"

Loki opened the room to their hotel suite in Maui, grabbing Natasha as he lifted her up in his arms and carried her across the threshold.

"I'm practicing for later, darling," he jested as he brought her into the room and kissed her softly before placing her feet back on the floor. He had everything taken care of, this time tomorrow she was going to be his wife. He couldn't wait. "So what would you like to do this evening, pet?"

Natasha giggled softly as she rushed to the patio to look at their view. She smiled widely, "My god…it's beautiful…"

She turned around me shrugged a little, "There's a traditional Hawaiian dinner on the beach tonight…I'm wondering if I should wait until you make me an honest woman before I let you unwrap your wedding gifts…"

"Dinner on the beach sounds delicious, pet," Loki beamed as he moved toward her and crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. "I can picture you in a lei and grass skirt," his dark green eyes glittered with mischief. "doing a little hula dance, eh heh heh heh heh, I can't wait for you to be my wife."

Natasha laughed softly and pulled him to the room, "Let's get our bathing suits on so that we can go lay on the beach."

She stripped naked and began rummaging through her suitcase for her bikini.

Loki watched as she maneuvered over her suitcases, her naked bottom wiggling about in front of him as he began to undress himself.

"Is it horrible of me that I'm hoping you forgot to pack your suit, darling?" he jested as he moved closer. "You're making me want to never leave this room."

Natasha pulled out the green bikini and laughed as she turned around, "I think I'm going to make you wait for sex until after we're married. That should be fun…don't you think?"

She wriggled her eyebrows mischievously and skipped into the bathroom, "Anticipation tends to make things hotter, my love…"

"Oh, darling, now you are being just purposefully cruel," he jested as he watched her applying the sun lotion slowly down her legs. "Did I mention how delicious you look in that bikini, pet? Perhaps, we can see if there is an opening for a morning wedding instead of the afternoon. You know, eh heh heh heh, like at the crack of dawn, what do you think?"

Natasha laughed, "You're really good for my ego, you know that? This isn't easy on me either…"

She moved toward him and slathered sunscreen on his chest me let out a slow sigh, "You're so sexy…my god…this is going to be a rough 24 hours…"

Loki sighed as he felt her fingers caressing his chest while she rubbed the sun lotion along his body. He leaned forward and placing his hand along the nape of her neck as he pulled her in for a kiss. His arm moving around the small of her back as he tugged her down on top of him. "I suddenly wish I picked this evening for our wedding, darling."

Natasha laughed and placed a playfully kiss on his lips before jumping up, "No sir. No sex for you until our wedding night. Come on. Lets go lay out on the beach."

She dragged him down to the beach, where they lay among palm trees and drank down delicious frozen drinks until the sun began to set.

That night, at the beach side Hawaiian dinner, Natasha was pulled up in front of the crowd and taught a hula dance. It was quite the adventure.

The next morning, she showered early and grabbed the garment bag that contained her wedding dress so that she could go down to the hotel's salon to have her makeup and hair done.

She kissed Loki's nose, "The next time you see me, I'll be walking down the aisle."

"Oh, wait, darling," Loki entreated as he moved towards his suitcase. "I almost forgot. He pulled out an envelope and placed it in her hand. "It's just a little letter. To tell you all the reasons why I love you and how happy I am to be able to spend the rest of my life with you." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I will be counting the seconds to our wedding, pet. I love you, Natasha."


	11. Chapter 11

Natasha had just finished getting her hair done in the salon and changing when she remembered her note from her husband to be. She smiled as she opened it and began reading, but soon, heartfelt tears formed in her eyes.

'My dearest Natasha,

Today is the first day of the rest of our lives. Actually, for me, it's the first day of my real life. I've spent so long pursuing pointless dreams and trying to impress all of the wrong people. When you came along, all of those things stopped mattering. What matters now is ice cream in bed, reading Edgar Allen Poe to you when you can't sleep, and waking up to your gorgeous curls strewn across my face. I love you, Natasha. More than I ever thought I had the capacity for. I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle.

All my love,

Loki'

Natasha still had happy tears in her eyes as she walked down the beach toward him.

Loki glanced out at the gentle waves rolling into the shore. The water was so clear and tranquil. The sounds of the ocean was soothing as he stood along the sand. He thought of that moment when he first gazed into those sweet blue eyes. The very first kiss, the first time they had ever been together and the moment that he realized much to his dismay that he had fallen in love with her. They had made so many memories and now they would have a lifetime more ahead of them. The minister placed a hand on his shoulder as he whispered that it was time.

Loki turned around as he watched the most beautiful woman in the world take her first step along the sand toward him. His heart thundering in his chest. The wait was finally over.

Natasha smiled as her eyes connected with his. Her heart fluttered and she tightened her hold on the small bouquet of flowers within her grasp. The words he wrote were repeating in her head over and over, making her smile widely.

She wore a floor length cream, halter-top dress with lace overlay and green sash around her waist.

When she took her place in front of him, she mouthed "I love you" as the minister began speaking.

Loki could barely hear a word that the minister was saying he was so taken with his beautiful bride. He didn't fail to notice that she had found a way to include his favorite color along her waist. He was so captivated that the minister had to repeat his question twice before he realized that he was prompting him to begin their vows. They had decided to make their own instead of simply using the traditional 'I do's'.

"Natasha, I am so happy to be here with you," he began as he grinned widely. His tongue playing against his teeth as his dimples deepened. "You would think, darling, that a long term bachelor as myself would be nervous standing here about to take that big plunge as they say. Eh heh heh heh.. But I'm not, pet. Not in the least bit. I'm nothing but excited and deliriously blissful. And honored, darling, I am honored to be able to give myself to you. My ears to tell your troubles to, My eyes to see the world with you, My heart to shower you with affection, My hands to take care of you. Everything that I am is yours, for the rest of my days. This is my promise to you."

Natasha sniffled and worked diligently to wipe away the tears that were collecting at the corners of her eyes. She laughed softly and glanced at the minister, "That was really beautiful…I hope I can match that."

After they shared a laugh, Natasha squeezed Loki's hand and let out a breath in an effort to steady her voice, "Loki…we have come a very very long way since the day we first met. I had no idea that I could love, laugh and live as much as I do with you. I had settled before you came along. I settled into the idea that there was no such thing as butterflies in the belly or feeling weak in the knees…but that's what I feel every time you touch me…kiss me…read poetry to me. You are my wildest dream come true. You are my fairy tale. I'm just so thankful that I've found you…because people live lifetimes without feeling half of what I feel for you."

"I have been happy, tho' in a dream.

I have been happy and I love the theme

Dreams in their vivid coloring of life,

As in that fleeting, shadowy, misty strife

Of semblance with reality, which brings

To the delirious eye, more lovely things

Of Paradise and Love - and all our own!

Than young Hope in his sunniest hour hath known."

Loki grinned widely as he finished reciting the poem. His dark green eyes gazing down for a moment at their joined hands before returning to her dark blue orbs. "I love you, darling. You are my favorite dream. One that I never wish to waken from."

Natasha smiled as the minister pronounced them man and wife, then wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him passionately on the lips. She giggled against his lips as he dipped her. The hotel photographer was sure to capture that picturesque moment.

After they sighed their marriage license, they went for a stroll on the beach, toeing the water as the gentle waves lapped at the shore.

"So…what's your first order of business as a married man?"

"My first order of business, darling?" Loki winked as he pulled her into an embrace. "That is easy, pet. I wish to ravish my wife." He crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. It still felt rather surreal. This gorgeous woman was truly his, she was his wife and they had the rest of their lives to spend together.

Natasha kissed him back eagerly before she pulled up the hem of her dress and ran into the water, kicking her feet up to splash him. When he gave chase, she shrieked giddily and ran away, splashing him. Soon, he caught up to her and picked her up, kissing her lovingly as they stood in the crystalline Hawaiian waters.

Soon, they were back in their room. Natasha took a quick shower, then emerged from the bathroom wearing a white corset, thigh-high stockings and garter belts.

She leaned against the door frame and put a hand on her hip, "Hello, my husband…"

"Oh my god, darling," Loki gaped as he took in her sexy frame leaning against the doorway. "Eh heh heh heh, I don't know where to begin… you look so incredibly delicious, pet." He strutted toward, licking his lips as his dark green eyes moved up and down her body. His fingers running teasingly along the hook and eyes that graced the front of her corset. His other hand ran down the silky stockings along her legs. "And you're all mine… my beautiful wife."

Natasha blushed as she kissed his lips softly. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt his mouth suckling against her neck. She playfully pushed him away and did a little turn around, teasingly wiggling her hips before walking to the bed and laying across it, "Now…take me."

Loki moved slowly toward the bed as he knelt on the mattress in front of her, his hands gliding slowly up and down her legs, enjoying the silky feel of her stockings. He began kissing his way up her leg, pressing his lips against her white laced panties as he gazed up at her lustfully. "I don't think I've ever wanted you more, darling."

Natasha smirked playfully and laid completely on her back as he crawled between her open legs, "I'm an old married woman now…that's quite the compliment…"

As pulled his lips to hers for a loving, passionate kiss, "Loki…I love you…I've been waiting for this day my entire life and didn't even know it…"

"So have I, darling," Loki grinned, his dimples lighting up his face as he hooked his fingers in the thin straps of her panties and began to glide them down her body. He settled himself between her legs as his tongue delved into her, her body bucking under his ministrations as he rested his hands against her thighs. The sweet moans that she made and the way her body trembled at his touch was almost too much bear. She was a work of art, he mused, and she was all his.

Natasha wrapped herself in a fuzzy towel when the knock on the door sounded, signaling the arrival of their food. The waiter arranged their dinner on their patio so that they could eat while watching the sun set over the water.

She smiled as she took a seat at the candle lit table and lifted the dome off of her lobster. She lifted her glass to her husband, "To forever…"

Loki smiled as he clinked his glass to hers. "To forever, darling." He gazed down at the wedding band that adorned his left hand, raising it in the air as if he were appraising it as he gave her a wink. "I never ever thought I would have one of these on my finger." He twirled it around his thumb languidly. "But I must say I absolutely love it, pet."

Natasha chuckled softly as she took a sip from her champagne glass, "You're marked and locked down as all mine, baby…"

She gazed at him dreamily over the dinner table and smiled, "What should we do for the rest of our lives? Aside from founding the best corporate law firm in the country…"

"Anything you want, darling," Loki mused as he watched her take another sip. She brushed a curl of her hair behind her ear and he grinned widely thinking of all the years ahead of them. "We could plan some trips. A really crazy vacation every year. You know, like, a different country every summer until we've been around the world, pet. I should take you to England. I would love to show you London, darling."

Natasha nodded and smiled thoughtfully, "I'd love to check out your home town. See all your old haunts…meet some of your ex-girlfriends."

She winked playfully and took a bite of her food.

"Yes, pet, eh heh heh heh, I can take you on a tour of where I performed all of my mischievous pranks during my younger years. I was quite the handful as a little boy," Loki chuckled. "Have you ever been to England, darling?" There was so much they had to look forward to. Their entire future ahead of them and he could see it all clearly staring back at him in her bright blue eyes.


End file.
